


七月日出 | Sunrise in July

by Amaranth42



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Charles Is a Big Dorkface, Erik Has Feelings, Glasses, M/M, Mutant Politics, Reconciliation, Road Trips, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 公路旅行
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-01 08:48:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 33,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17241185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaranth42/pseuds/Amaranth42
Summary: 两年前，Charles和Raven大吵了一架，两人的关系从此疏远。两年后，Charles联络她，想与她和解，她邀请他来加州观看她参演的新话剧，她同时还邀请了她最好的朋友Erik。于是，Erik和Charles一同踏上从曼哈顿到洛杉矶的公路旅行。而他们没想到的是：这次横穿美国的四天之旅让他们的关系亲密了不少。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sunrise in July](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15134534) by [ikeracity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikeracity/pseuds/ikeracity). 



> 作者按：
> 
> 灵感来自JackyJango的[没戴眼镜](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16062416)。
> 
> 谢谢JackyJango写的可爱小故事！我非常喜欢Charles对他戴眼镜的样子很在意的设定，所以我借用这个设定大开脑洞。希望你能喜欢！  
>  故事里的五行打油诗和猜谜游戏全来自NPR网站。

一个晴朗的周日清晨，Erik开车来到Raven短信里写的地址。他停下车，无奈地盯着紧闭的大门，过了好一会儿，他终于决定下车敲门。大概一分钟后，他才听到房里有了动静，当门终于打开一条缝时，他努力不让自己因不耐烦而皱眉。他提醒自己：这位是Raven的哥哥。她要Erik表现得友善些。

“噢，你好呀！”打开门的男生说，“你来的真早！”

“现在是7:02，”Erik感知到手表上的指针，答道，“我说的是7点见。”

“对，你说的7点，”那个男生——Charles——亲切地说，“真是非常抱歉，我要推迟一下出发时间，我还有些行李没打包。你不介意等几分钟吧？”

Erik介意，但他咬紧牙关，摇了摇头：“那我去车上等你。”

“别傻了！”Charles惊呼道，把门敞开，“快请进！”

在Charles的坚持下，Erik走进联排别墅的玄关，里面凉爽宜人，与外面的酷热程鲜明对比。他擦掉眉毛上的汗滴，环顾四周：鞋子堆在墙边，衣帽架上还挂着冬天的外套和围巾，一叠杂志堆在狭窄的玄关桌上，感觉随时要倒下——总之，非常乱。Erik抑制住想要把这里收拾一番的冲动。

他反而走近玄关桌，打量那堆杂乱无章的杂志旁边的相框相片。一张照片里是小时候的Charles背着更小的Raven，两人是在玩的时候被抓拍的，笑容明媚。另一张相片里是Raven的高中毕业典礼，Raven看起来像是等不及要撕掉她那身太大的礼服，Charles则举着Raven的文凭畅快地对着镜头大笑。

第三张照片里只有Raven，穿着一身白站在舞台边缘。Erik认出那是《无事生非》的开幕之夜，他当时在场，Charles没在。照片一定是Raven事后发给Charles的，或者，也有可能是Charles从网上下载再打印出来的。

“抱歉让你久等了，”Charles拖着一个行李箱，肩上挂着一个行李袋，再次出现在他眼前，“在出发之前你想喝点什么吗？还是吃点什么？”

“直接上路吧，”Erik咕哝道，“我们已经晚了。”

“晚了？”Charles跟着他出门，停下锁门，再跟着他匆匆走下前门楼梯，“我不知道我们在赶时间。”

“我们要开42小时的车。”Erik的回答简洁干脆。他挥挥手，后备箱随即打开，Charles把行李放了进去，“如果我们每天开大约10小时的车，到达目的地需四天。不用说，我们在途中肯定会耽误些时间，所以大概要五天才能到。我可不想在车里待上五天以上的时间，你想吗？”

“好吧……不想……”

“那我们上路吧。如果我们现在出发，或许能避开交通拥堵。”

老实说，Erik并不介意开五天以上的车，这也是他一直期待这次旅行的原因——他珍惜独处的机会，感受汽车在高速公路上咆哮时发出的力量，享受安静平和的一人世界。然而，Raven告诉他，这个夏天她的哥哥也想来加州，而且他一直向往着公路旅行。于是，本该独自享受美好、轻松的横跨美国之旅的Erik现在却与一名乘客绑在了一起。

Raven欠他好大一个人情。尤其是因为Charles看上去就是Erik无法忍受那种人：不整洁、爱迟到，以及开朗到让人讨厌的程度。Raven本该警告他的。

车刚开动，Charles就开始说话了：“我们之前见过一次。我不知道你还记不记得，四年前，Raven带你参加我房子里的圣诞派对，她介绍了我们认识。”

Raven也叫它“房子”，即使正确的术语应该是“城堡”或“宫殿”。Erik回忆起那栋房子和派对，但他并不记得Charles。那天晚上，Raven向他介绍了十几个亲戚，主要是为了之后私下向他吐槽时他好知道那都是谁。

“我不记得了，”他说，“抱歉。”

“噢，没关系，”Charles挥挥手，“那里有很多人。那里总是有很多人。你和Raven在派对开始半小时后就溜了。你真不够意思——你走之后，我被迫和Paul叔叔聊了几个世纪，你本来可以救我的。”

Erik不知该如何回应：“对不起？”

Charles摇了摇头：“说实话，我不能怪你。母亲的派对总是那么可怕、无聊。要是我有机会的话，我也会溜。”他轻轻用手拍了拍大腿，“那么，你最近怎样？我上次听说，你刚从大学毕业。”

“是的，我现在在法学院。”

“噢？哪一所？”

“哥伦比亚。”

“噢！”Charles坐直了，“我不知道你在那里上学！你知道吗？我希望以后能去那里教书。”

“我知道。Raven告诉我了。”

“她告诉你了？她说了许多关于我的事吗？”

他的语气十分随意，但Erik能听出话中的一丝伤感。他俩上次说话是什么时候？不算他们为计划这次旅行写的邮件，Erik确定他们至少两年没有说过话了。Charles一定渴望听到Raven的消息。这几乎让Erik有些替他感到难过。

“这些年她说了许多，”Erik答道，“都是些小事。”

“比如说？”

Erik耸耸肩：“她说，你16岁就上了大学，你已经有了一个博士学位，正在攻读第二个。她还说，你今年夏天刚从牛津回来。”

“上周刚回，我时差还没倒过来。”

“是吗，”Erik干巴巴地回道，“你看上去……精力充沛。”

Charles笑道：“只是想聊聊天。还是说，你更愿意在接下来的四天里保持沉默？”

实际上，Erik更愿意那样，但是Raven让他发誓他不会有不礼貌的举动。于是，他只是耸耸肩，说：“如果你想聊天的话，我没问题。”

Charles朝他展颜微笑：“很好。”

他把座椅向后倾斜了一点，找到一个舒服的坐姿。Erik猜想，这意味着这会是一次漫长的对话，他尽量不让自己感到绝望。

“你知道，”Charles说，“你成为我妹妹最好的朋友快六年了，而我几乎对你一无所知，除了你们上了同一所学校这点。你们怎么认识的？”

Erik对这个问题并不感到惊讶，他知道Charles会对他和Raven的关系感到好奇。“我是她的助教，变种人历史入门课。”

“啊，对，我记得Raven说过你年纪比她大，”Charles小心翼翼地瞥了他一眼，“她应该是大一的时候上的那门课——我记得她谈起过它。你那时是……？”

Erik冷淡地回道：“大四。”他改变车道绕过一辆慢得让人抓狂的普锐斯，为接下来的问题给自己打了一剂强心针：“我看的出来你有问题，问吧。”

Charles皱眉：“她谈起你的语气有时让我觉得，也许你们不仅仅是朋友。”他停顿了一会儿，似乎是在希望他不需问下去。可是Erik没有说话，Charles叹了口气，问道：“你们是吗？”

“这和你有关系吗？”Erik答道。

Charles立即慌了，脸颊染上了红晕。他挪开视线：“不，我只是——我只是想知道……”

“我们交往过，”Erik说，“但不是在我当她助教的时候，而且只交往了几个星期。我们很快就发现，我们更适合当朋友。”

“哦。”Charles盯着窗外，有那么一会儿，Erik以为他不会再追问下去。可是，接下来，他低声说：“话虽如此，她那时只有18岁，你大概22岁。你们的成熟度相差很大。”

Erik忍住翻白眼的冲动：“我现在明白Raven说你又爱管闲事又专横的原因了。”

Charles脸上的红晕又深了些，他僵硬地说：“我只是在关心她。”

“你知道，她完全有能力照顾自己。她不需要你来评判她做出的每个决定。”

“我没有评判她！我只是担心她，仅此而已。”

“所以，你说她愚蠢，因为她想当演员，还说她永远不可能成功？”

“我、我没有……”Charles张开嘴，又无声了合上了，脸色通红，“那不是我的原话，”他最终开口，“我只是觉得她不该一时冲动就从大学退学，还跑去那么远的加州。我只是想让她听到更理性的声音。”

“她不是一时冲动，她已经思考了几个月了。”

“是的，好吧，她没告诉我！”

“也许是因为她知道你会怎么说。”

这话让Charles安静了下来。Erik几乎能感受到他的忧虑——雷云般的黑暗笼罩着他，紧张感在噼啪作响。Erik与Emma认识很长时间了，他知道读心者沮丧时的样子，而Charles现在十分沮丧。不过，Erik并不替他感到难过。他记得Raven最后和Charles大吵一架之后有多伤心，那是他第一次也是唯一一次见她哭。那次记忆让他对Charles没什么好感。

“现在我知道她为什么这么喜欢你了。”终于，Charles开口，音调没有起伏，“你们听起来简直一模一样，”Erik还没来得及回复，Charles便转身面对他，眯起双眼，“你显然不喜欢我，那么，你为什么还同意和我一起开车横穿美国？”

“因为Raven要我这么做，”Erik说，“很显然，出于某些我不理解的原因，她想跟你和好，”他横了Charles一眼，“我希望你不打算到那里之后对她说教。”

“我……”Charles叹了口气，身体往后靠，双手交叉于胸前，“我没那个打算。我不是专程去加州找她吵架的，”他啃咬了嘴唇一会儿，又叹了口气，“信不信由你，我的确为她感到自豪，我替她开心。”

嗯，听上去很真诚。老实说，Erik答应这项苦差事的唯一原因是Raven似乎真的想跟哥哥和解，而且她说，她相信他们再次相见时真的会和好。Charles是主动联络的那个，但是双方都很乐意重新建立联系。也许Charles是真的想通过这次旅行来修复关系。Erik不太相信，但是为了Raven，他希望这是真的。

“也许你可以把这句话作为见到她时的开场白。”Erik向他建议。

Charles哼了一声：“也许你说得对。”

值得庆幸的是，在那之后，他陷入了沉思。Erik立即打开收音机来填补车里的安静气氛，同时阻止他再次开启话匣子。他调了好几个频道，最终停在美国全国公共广播电台（NPR）。当其他频道的音乐都很糟糕时，NPR总是他的首选。

他们听了一个小时左右的新闻，而且今天的新闻奇迹般地不如往常一样可怕。有那么几个不错的好消息居然让Erik对人性和这个世界感到乐观。现在的新闻通常只会气得他指节发白，所以这样的变化让人愉快。

Charles似乎对新闻不感兴趣，但是当电台里开始播放单词游戏时，他活跃了起来：“我喜欢这样的游戏。”

“Raven的确说过，你是个书呆子。”她第一次向Erik提起Charles就是这么说的：我有个哥哥，他是个彻头彻尾的书呆子……

“你采用人身攻击的手段是因为你知道，你赢不了我。”Charles鄙夷地说。

Erik过了一会儿才意识到，他被挑战了。他意识到这点时差点笑出声来：“你觉得我赢不了你？”

“怎么，你是说你赢得了吗？”

“我是说，你听好了，”Erik反驳道，调高音量，“输的那个今天的午餐和晚餐归他请。”

“而赢的那个将荣获‘书呆子之王’的称号。”Charles补充道。

“哼，好，成交。”

接下来的游戏是与新闻相关的五行打油诗*，玩家的任务是填写缺少的单词。Erik不大喜欢诗，但他听过这个节目很多次，能找到诗的韵律。

[*一种诙谐的短篇小诗，富有韵律性，韵律是AABBA，即第一、二、五句押一个韵，第三、四句押一个韵]

主持人念道：“我们小孩子，只是想帮忙（help）。我们推荐彩糖甜甜圈和褐藻（kelp）。可是我们的绝妙评价（reviews）没能让人发笑（amuse）。现在我们小孩子再也不能用……”

“Yelp*。”Erik 和Charles同时抢答。他们眯起眼睛互望一眼，然后专注地等着下一个谜题。

[*Yelp：美国点评网站]

“我曾以为零食是一种津贴（perk），但是那些热量不仅仅深藏不露（lurk）。我发胖是因为摄入（uptake）了甜蜜的办公室纸杯蛋糕（cupcake）。我无法抗拒……的免费食物。”

“工作中（work）！”Charles咧嘴笑道，“这太简单了。”

“它被我的孩子们公然嘲笑（mocks），它编织进了我的卡骆驰凉鞋（Crocs）。我的孩子们觉得它惹人烦（rankles）。我覆盖住了我的脚踝（ankles）。我的凉鞋配有内置的……”

“袜子（socks）。”Erik答道。

Charles做了个鬼脸：“不是吧。内置袜子？真是个糟糕的点子。”

“糟糕的鞋子配糟糕的点子。”

这让Charles大笑起来：“喂，我还蛮喜欢Crocs的，它们有些地方还蛮可爱的。”

“这只能说明你的品味很差。”

“我更喜欢‘品味独特’这个形容。再说了——”

“嘘，”Erik再次调高音量，“你要错过下一题了。”

接下来的游戏是一系列关于新闻时事的填空题，Erik总能毫不费力地答出，因为他每天都浏览新闻，一条也不漏过。他并不指望Charles能答出多少——据Raven所说，Charles每天只会吃饭、睡觉，以及把头埋在教科书中——但令他惊讶的是，Charles的表现还不错。

“以52-29的投票结果，加拿大成为了世界上第二个合法化什么的国家？”

他们同时答道：“大麻。”

“我们各得一分。”Charles说。

“本周一，最高法院拒绝裁决两个案件，有关于党派的……”

“选区划界不公！*”

[*Gerrymandering，指为党派利益不公平地画分选区。]

“我先说的。”Erik说。这让Charles坐直身子，愤愤不平地争辩道：“不，是我先说的，我在问题结束前就说了。”而Erik回道：“你不能在问题结束前就回答，这是犯规。”然后，他们完全错过了下一道题，因为Charles不愿就此闭嘴。

“好吧，这题没人得分，”Charles大声宣布，“为公平起见。”

“如果我们公平竞争的话，这题是我赢。”

“哈！你真能说！明明是我先说的，而且……”

Erik调高音量，盖过他的声音。到下一题时，他们只能大喊才能被听到，这次是Erik先喊出答案：“大麦！”再下一题是Charles得分：“劳力士！”接下来的三分钟，他们在一直忙着大声喊出答案，Erik都没注意到他错过了高速公路的出口。Charles突然喊道：“我想你应该在刚才那里下高速！”

Erik朝他指着的方向望了一眼，骂了句“干！”用能力调低音量，瞪了Charles一眼：“都是你的错。”

“我的错？！”

“是你提出要比赛的。”Erik抱怨道。

Charles笑着说：“你接受了！而且无论如何，你输了，所以午饭归你请。”

Erik哼了一声：“我没输。我得了9分，你得了8分……”

“不，我才得了9分，你得了8分，因为我先答对马的那道题。不过，”Charles甜甜一笑，“因为我是个好人，你只需要请吃午饭就行。晚饭归我。”

“你真大方啊。”Erik冷淡地回道。

“你太客气了。”Charles回道，他的语气傲慢，口音高雅，让Erik朝老天的方向翻了个白眼。

他们又开了四个小时，接着停在一家汽车餐厅买午饭。Erik点了一份汉堡和薯条，然后转向Charles：“你想吃什么？”

Charles解开安全带，靠在Erik身上，向对讲机另一边的可怜雇员列出一串长得可怕的清单。受到惊吓的Erik不敢推开他，所以他只得僵硬地坐在那里，尽量不去注意Charles靠在他胸口的感觉，或是Charles搭在他大腿上的手有多温暖。他靠得太近了——毕竟，直到Raven和Erik成为朋友快三个月后，他才让她随便碰他。

Charles突然退开，坐直了。“不好意思，”他的道歉听起来很真诚，“我不是故意让你感到不舒服。”

“什么？”

“我能感觉到你有多想把我推开，”Charles脸颊染上了一层粉色，“这里，我是指。”他轻轻敲了敲太阳穴。

对了，读心者。

对讲机里发出爆裂声：“就这些吗？”

Erik看了Charles一眼，后者点点头。Erik确认订单，看到总金额，皱起眉头：“你点了这么多，是因为你知道是我买单，对吧？”

“我一直吃这么多。”Charles答道。他似乎仍为让Erik困扰而感到尴尬，不过他又笑了笑：“Raven没告诉你吗？我的心灵感应能力会消耗大量热量。”

“我感觉我上当了。”Erik嘀咕道，但是他说到做到，他开到下一个窗口，交出信用卡。

十五分钟后，他们回到了路上。Erik在十分钟内吃完了汉堡，可Charles还在吃。他已经吃掉了一个鸡肉三明治和一盒薯条，现在他正在打开一盒炸牛排条。

“这也太多了。”Erik说。

“我饿，”Charles开心地舔着手指，“现在没那么饿了。等我吃完，我可以开车，如果你希望的话。”

Erik并不喜欢别人摆弄他的车，但是与此同时，他们轮流驾驶才公平。Charles该做出一点贡献，Erik才不是他的司机呢。

“晚餐前你开。”Erik说。

“好的，”Charles又舔了舔手指，这个动作真让人分心，“等我吃完。你确定你不来一个吗？”

“不用。”

“随你吧。”

大约三十英里后，在一个休息站里，他们交换了位置。Charles拉起座椅，调整镜子，驶出停车场，回到辅路上。然后，马上，Erik就被吓了个半死。

“车，”在他们加速开到高速上时，Erik警告他，“那边有车——车！”

“我知道，我看到了。”Charles淡定地说。他们并道至高速上时，他差点撞上前面车的保险杠。

“有卡车——”

“是的，是的。”Charles猛地突然变道，让Erik咬紧牙关。

“你看到后面的摩托车了吗？因为——”

“我看到了，”Charles重重叹了口气，“你打算一直当后座司机吗？”

Erik双臂交叉：“你打算一直像个疯子一样开车吗？”

“噢拜托，你跟Raven一样总是一惊一乍的。我的驾驶没有任何问题。”

“如果你能让我们活着吃上晚饭，我会非常惊讶的。”

“如果我能让我们活着吃上晚饭，你就该负责买单。”

“才不要。如果你像午餐时那样点那么多的话，等我们到加州，我就破产了。”

“哦，我相信Raven会给你报销的。”Charles乐呵呵地说。他忽然转向最外面的车道，于是Erik的肚子猛地向前打了个趔趄。

等他们终于停下来吃晚餐时，Erik因为坐得太紧绷而感到恶心、酸痛，而且为了以防万一，他一路上都用能力紧紧抓着汽车，因此他头疼。他动作僵硬地从车里爬出来，绕着停车位走了几圈来放松肌肉。

“看到了吧？”Charles晃了晃车钥匙，“我们都活得好好的。”

“简直是个奇迹。”Erik嘟囔道。

这是一个老式的小餐馆，角落里有自动点唱机和格子装饰。尽管现在是晚上6点，里面却几乎是空的，服务生都无所事事地围在前台，看上去快无聊坏了。其中一人起身来到他们面前：“两位吗？”

“是的。”Charles说。

她带领他们来到一个小隔间，记下他们点的饮料。她去给Charles倒茶、给Erik倒咖啡时，Erik打开菜单迅速浏览了一遍。都是典型的小餐馆里的食物，但至少能让他有开完下一程的能量。

“你以前有过公路旅行吗？”Charles问道。

不出所料，Charles想聊天。Erik叹了口气：“有过几次。”

“去了哪里？”

“有一次我妈妈和我开车去了弗罗里达州，还有一次我们去了西雅图。”

“所以你是长途驾驶的老手了，”Charles笑道，“我必须承认，我不习惯一整天都呆在车里，或是长时间开车，”他揉了揉眼睛，“这对眼睛的压力比我想的还大。”

“晚餐后我来开。”Erik斩钉截铁地说。

Charles看到他脸上的表情，不禁大笑：“拜托，哪有那么糟糕？”

“确实很糟糕，我都头疼了。晚饭后我要是还得忍受你开车，我保证我会吐出来。”

“你这是人身攻击。”

Erik以前从没见过一个成年人噘嘴，可Charles真的噘嘴了，而且不知何故，这并不让他显得荒谬或讨厌，反而很有吸引力。Erik不想再想下去了。

服务生回来给他们端上茶、咖啡和水。“再说了，”Charles给茶加入砂糖，搅了搅，“你应该早点说你头痛。我可以帮你，”他伸出食指，点上太阳穴，“我可以吗？”

“你可以什么？”Erik警惕地问道。

“我不会偷窥的，”Charles向他保证，“我只会把头痛程度减低，除非你很享受这种痛？”

Erik真的不享受，而且他能感觉到，接下来头痛只会加剧。于是他缓缓地点了点头。

Charles闭上双眼。Erik本以为会有一种冷得让人发颤的触感，就如冰凉的手指沿着他的后颈滑落般令人不快。可是Charles的触摸出乎意料地温暖、轻柔，几乎难以察觉。仅仅几秒钟后，Erik脑袋里的压力减轻了，他松了一口气。

“好些了吗？”Charles睁开眼睛，问道。

“嗯，好多了，谢谢，”Erik好奇地看着他，“我不知道心灵感应者还能做到这点。”原来Emma一直以来都瞒着他，那个混蛋。

但Charles说：“不是所有心灵感应者都能这样。只是，这恰好是我的众多才能之一，”他笑逐颜开地说，“很方便，不是吗？全靠它，我才受人欢迎。”

“怎么，人们不喜欢你富有魅力的个性吗？”Erik冷冷地问道。

有那么一瞬间，Charles的笑容凝固了。如果Erik没有盯着他，就不会注意到他的犹豫。可是他的确在盯着他，所以他的确注意到了，Charles一定也意识到他注意到了，因为他的视线移向别处，脸颊略微发红。

过了一会儿，他开心地说：“我跟你说，不少人说我有魅力，不是反话。所以，恐怕你是少数派。”

Erik想说：我不是在挖苦你，我只是在开玩笑。

可是，他不想让事情变得尴尬，于是，他只回了句：“少数派？”

“对我的魅力免疫的那种人，”Charles笑着解释，“Raven会说这说明你聪明。”

Erik眨了眨眼：“你一路上都在试着用魅力征服我吗？”

“是？”Charles抬起头，“我希望你喜欢我，你是Raven最好的朋友。显然，你对她很重要。而我们将共度整个夏天，所以如果我们合得来的话，那是最好不过了。你整个夏天都待在加州，对吧？”

“大部分时间，对。”他必须在开学前回纽约，但除此之外，他没有其他计划。他考虑过暑期实习，但时间和七月底Raven参演的话剧的开幕之夜有冲突。

“我也是，我九月回英国，所以我会在那儿住上一段时间。”

“你打算整个暑假都留在加州吗？”

“如果一切顺利的话。”

Erik不禁猜想，Charles和Raven究竟就他们的争吵谈论了多少。显然，他们的关系已经缓和了一些，所以才计划了这次旅行，但除此之外，Erik觉得他们并没有真正谈论过去几年的一切。Raven不喜欢和他说这件事，所以Erik只知道，他们会去洛杉矶，然后他会被卷入一场大规模的兄妹争吵之中。

“噢老天啊，我希望事情不会发展成那样，”Charles畏缩了一下，“对不起，我不是有意偷听的。”

Erik摇了摇头：“没事。”

Charles脸上闪过惊讶的神色：“没事？一般人都会觉得很讨厌。就连Raven也很讨厌我不小心听到她的想法。”

“我在法学院有一位有心灵感应能力的朋友，”Erik解释道，“有时她也会不小心听到，所以我已经习惯了。她说，强大的心灵感应者的自然状态是接收性的，因此把自己的接收能力全部关闭是不自然的。”

“我……没想到你会知道这点。”Charles缓缓说道。他听起来似乎……松了口气？

Erik耸耸肩：“这应该是常识，但社会对心灵感应者的偏见依然根深蒂固。不过，我不需要向你解释，你应该比我更清楚。”

Charles微微一笑，不是他这一整天挂在脸上的灿烂笑容，而是更温和、（Erik觉得）更真实的微笑。“我清楚，但听到其他人承认这点总是让我欣慰。再说，许多人的确知道心灵感应者很难彻底不用能力，但他们不关心。所以……谢谢你的关心。”

Erik低下头，Charles热切的目光让他略感羞涩。“这样才公平，”他低声说，“我不会为了让别人舒服就把自己与世隔绝，所以你也不需要这样。”

“为什么我觉得这是我听到过的最好的话呢？”Charles在调侃，但他声音里蕴含的某些情感表明，他真的被感动了。他拿起菜单，补充道：“就为了你这句话，晚饭归我请。”

“谢天谢地。”Erik的话让Charles大笑不已。

服务生再次来到桌前为他们点单，Erik再次听着Charles点了三分主菜、两份开胃菜。服务生怀疑地盯着他，而Charles只是笑了笑：“饭后甜点要芝士蛋糕，谢谢。”

“你呢，先生？”她转向Erik，脸上带着一丝恐惧。

“我只要烤奶酪三明治和薯条。”他把菜单递给她。

餐馆没什么客人，于是他们点的菜一下就上好了。Erik慢悠悠地吃着，因为他知道Charles需要时间吃完所有的食物。说实话，他吃饭的样子有些迷人，有点像探索频道纪录片里的狮子进食。

“我听到了。”Charles边说边吞下满嘴的薯条。

“你吃的热量都到哪去了？”Erik好奇地问。Charles身上没什么脂肪，他甚至有些消瘦。他在大约二十分钟内吃完了一个汉堡、一个华夫饼、一盘薯条、一篮炸鸡条，这令人叹服，同样也令人费解。

Charles耸了耸肩：“自从我的能力显现以来，我的胃口就很大。这在心灵感应者身上很常见，你的朋友也吃得很多吧？”

经Charles提醒，Erik才意识到，他经常看到Emma整天吃零食，不管是几点。他以前都没注意。

Charles接着说：“好消息是：这样的一顿饭至少能维持我半天的热量。明天午饭之前我可能都不会饿。”

“要是这都不够，我不知道你要怎么不吃到破产。”Erik嘀咕道。

Charles朝他笑了笑，喝了一口茶：“对了，我点的菜你随便吃。这里的培根和香肠松饼特别好吃。”

“我不吃培根。”

Charles睁大双眼：“对了，你是犹太人，我忘了！”

“Raven提起过？”

“是的，我记得她在圣诞派对上提过。那晚的开胃菜是培根卷虾，因为很好吃所以我让她给你拿一个，她说你是犹太人，所以你不吃。”Charles看了一眼Erik的餐盘：“那你吃洁食吗？你介意我这么问吗？”

“我的饮食没那么严格，不过我尽量，”Erik做了个鬼脸，“我最近没怎么遵守饮食规定，但我确实尽力了。”

Charles点点头：“好吧，如果你愿意的话，请随便吃我盘里不是培根的食物。”

Erik吃了几根薯条，Charles则有条不紊地吃完晚餐。服务生端来那块芝士蛋糕，Charles坚持让Erik也吃一点。

“我一个人吃不完，”他把盘子推向Erik，“吃一口吧，很好吃的。”

Erik不大喜欢甜食，但他看得出来，他若不答应，Charles是不会罢休的，于是他接过Charles递给他的叉子，切下一小块。令他吃惊的是：这个芝士蛋糕真的很好吃，芝士厚实、口感柔润，饼底的分量恰到好处。

Charles密切地注视着他的表情，并在他咽下蛋糕时露出笑容：“你喜欢！”

Erik又吃了一口，Charles看上去开心极了。他们来回交换叉子，直到芝士蛋糕消失。然后，Charles终于靠在座位上，露出满足的神色：“我吃得好撑。”

“你没吃撑我才会觉得惊讶呢，”Erik的目光扫过满桌的餐盘，“走吧，我开车。”

他们在前台结账后，出门回到车上。Erik晃了晃手指，车钥匙就从Charles的口袋里飞了出来，让Charles又惊讶又愉快。Erik坐进驾驶座，开上辅路。Charles叽叽喳喳地说这里的食物真好吃，他们一定要把这个地方记下来，万一他们回程也经过这里还能再来。然而，当他们回到I-80公路上时，他说的越来越少，最终安静了下来。Erik扫了他一眼，只见他瘫在座位上睡着了。阳光透过挡风玻璃直直地照在Charles身上，给他的脸染上一层明亮的金色。Erik第一次注意到他脸上的雀斑，第一次真正地观察它们：鼻子上有两颗，其余的散落在他的脸颊上，给他的脸增添了几份可爱的孩子气。Erik不得不承认，怪不得人们会觉得他很迷人。

说了一天的话之后，在安静中驾驶是让人欣慰的转变，但让Erik惊讶的是：今天和Charles一起旅行并不像他预想的那样讨厌。实际上，大部分时间都出乎意料地愉快。是的，也许Charles开朗到让人讨厌的程度，而且在涉及到Raven时会变得专横、充满评判，但总的来说，他不算一个糟糕的旅伴。他荣幸地登上了Erik的“不用被枪指着也愿意在一起的人”的名单。

他打开收音机，调低音量，找到一个正在播放好听的经典摇滚乐的电台。印第安纳州在车外呼啸而过。


	2. Chapter 2

有人摇了摇Charles的肩膀，他惊醒了。他抬起头，感到脖子传来一阵疼痛，他发出痛苦的呻吟，揉了揉僵硬的肌肉，迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛。

见Charles醒了过来，Erik松开他的肩膀：“我们今晚住这里。”

Charles这才意识到，外面已经天黑了。眼前的唯一光线来自他们面前的建筑物：一个又矮又宽的汽车旅馆，外面是褪色的蓝色墙壁，一个写有“有空房”的标志在办公室窗户里闪烁着。

“我们在哪儿？”

“伊利诺伊州。”

“我们停在这里是因为……？”

Erik给了他一个“我怀疑你智商”的眼神：“因为现在很晚了，我们需要睡觉才能继续上路。”

他们下了车。Charles盯着阴森森的汽车旅馆，在白天，它可能看起来并不可怕，可到了晚上，它令他起了一胳膊的鸡皮疙瘩。周围也没什么人烟：街头只有一个灯光昏暗的加油站，他们身后只有高速公路和汽车匆匆驶过的声音。

“没错，但是为什么一定要是 **这里** ？我们一定能找到更好的地……”

正在把行李从后备箱里拿出来的Erik对Charles露出挖苦的表情：“真抱歉，你想换成四季酒店吗？”

Charles的脸泛红了：“我只是说，这个地方看起来像是那种你会被谋杀再肢解的地方，或者可能是先被肢解再谋杀。”

Erik哼了一声。“汽车旅馆都是这样的。你以前住过汽车旅馆吗？”他停顿了一下，“不，你当然没住过。来吧。”他把包挎在肩上，Charles不禁欣赏起他作出这个动作时小臂肌肉屈伸的样子。“我不会让任何人谋杀、肢解你的，我保证。”

“好吧，只要你 **保证** 。”Charles拿起自己的包，跟上Erik，小声嘀咕道。

大厅里没有其他客人，只有一个昏昏欲睡的老年人在柜台后面洗牌。他们走进来时，他仔细地打量着他们，断定他们还不算让人反感的客人后，朝他们招手，示意他们上前：“你好，我能为你们做什么？”

“我们要一间房，住今天一晚，”Erik答道，“两张床。”

他刚拿出钱包，Charles就马上说：“我可以付，毕竟，今天大部分时间都是你在开车。”

Erik考虑了一会儿，说：“我们平摊。”

Charles忍住对Erik说我们没必要平摊，几百美元对他来说不算什么，他很乐意付房钱的冲动。他肯定Erik不会高兴，Raven曾提过Erik是个自尊心很高的人。Charles能猜到，如果他支付大部分的费用，Erik会怎么想。于是，他没有再说什么，只是让Erik把两人的信用卡递给柜台后的人。

他看到账单上的数字后，无法掩饰他的惊讶：“只要49美元？”

那个男人抬起一条浓密的灰色眉毛：“是啊，怎么？你想多付钱？”

“抱歉，”Erik拿起他们的信用卡和房卡，“他不怎么出门。”他抓住Charles的手臂，把他到拉大厅的电梯门口，按下按钮，低声说：“你真的不怎么出门，是吗？”他在心里补充道：他真的和现实这么脱节吗？

Charles抽离手臂，减轻了他们短暂的心理接触。“对不起，”他有些僵硬地说，“这对我来说是新鲜事儿，仅此而已。”

Erik仔细地审视了他很长一段时间，然后，电梯门打开了，他带头走了进去。

电梯很小很昏暗，而且在上升时不住颤抖，恐怖至极，但是他们活着到了三楼，欣慰的Charles踉跄地走了出来。他们的房间在走廊尽头，Erik懒得拿房卡，手一抬，门便开了。尽管白天的旅程让Charles疲惫不堪，而且Erik对他的财富与特权的蔑视让他尴尬不已，可他仍忍不住欣赏Erik在这些微妙的地方展示能力的样子。

Erik动了动手指，灯便亮了，照亮了一间狭窄的房间：里面有两张床、一张书桌和一把椅子，和一扇通向浴室的门，除此之外，就没有其他东西了。Erik把他的包放在靠近门的那张床边，说：“你可以先洗澡，如果你想洗的话。”

Charles打了个哈欠。他几乎累得不想洗澡，但累了一天后洗澡听起来的确不错。“好吧。”

他迅速地洗完澡，换上睡衣，刷牙，取出隐形眼镜，瘫倒在床上。他打算等Erik洗完澡再睡觉，但他刚听见水声，眼皮就合上了，于是他陷入梦乡。


	3. Chapter 3

早上，他们将行李扔回车里，在街头的加油站随便吃了些早餐，再次上路。Erik开第一程，因此Charles懒洋洋地坐在副驾驶座，看着窗外模糊的风景被抛在车后。Erik打开收音机收听NPR的晨间新闻，不久后，他们又开始争吵。

“我当然认为《变种人注册法案》是荒谬的，是对公民权利的侵犯，”Charles说，“但是这个国家的许多人都同意Kelly参议员说的话，我认为我们应该试着了解为什么他说的话和那么多人产生了共鸣。”

Erik冷哼一声：“这有什么难的。他说他恨变种人，因此所有讨厌变种人的人都他妈的爱死他了。”

“我觉得实际情况比这更复杂。”

“真的不复杂。他想让所有变种人注册在政府的数据库里并终生受到监控。终生！这也太可怕了。”

“我从没说过这不可怕，但如果我们能理解为什么这么多人支持这样的法案——”

“因为他们恨我们。”

“因为他们 **害怕** 我们。”

“他们恨我们，因为他们害怕我们，”Erik怒道，“但是归根究底，这两者是同一回事。他们想要的只有一件事：压迫我们，剥夺我们的权利，驯服我们，好让他们自己感觉良好。”

“但我们可以解决这个问题，”Charles争辩道，“我们可以证明给他们看，他们的恐惧是不理性的。”

“你的意思是，我们乖乖躺平，好让他们随便践踏我们。”

“我不是那个意思。”

“Raven告诉我你是融合主义者，”Erik的嘴唇微微弯曲，“和平主义者。”

“倡导非暴力并没有错。”

“在我们的生命受到威胁时还要求我们采取非暴力行为是不公平的。”

“但是，我们的暴力行为只会给他们更多借口，只会被Kelly这样的人用来证明我们是危险的。”

“我们本来就危险，”Erik忿忿地说，“我们不应该让他们忘记这点。他们应该知道，如果他们逼迫我们，如果他们敢伤害我们，我们完全有能力反击。”

“我认为，把我们的能力作为威慑手段并不能说服社会接受我们，反而会让我们和人类的关系更为紧张。”

Erik皱眉：“最重要的斗争是与政府对抗，他们不会回应力量以外的任何事物。只要看看历史——他们为了他们想要的东西杀人、撒谎、欺诈，而你越弱，你就越容易被剥削、践踏。”

他和Raven一样，Charles不禁想知道究竟是谁影响了谁。“政府不是一个单体，里面有好人也有坏人，就和其他任何组织一样。里面有我们的敌人，也有我们的盟友，我们可以和他们合作，一起保护变种人的权利。”

Erik的语气充满了不屑：“你太天真了。”

“你太愤世嫉俗了，”Charles反驳道，“你真的认为我们不应该试着和人类共存吗？他们的数量是我们的二十倍。”

“但是如果我们团结一致，我们比他们更强大。他们不能对抗我们所有人，他们甚至无法对抗你一个人，”Erik扫了他一眼，“Raven说过，他们甚至无法衡量小时候的你的力量，你太强大了。”

“你在暗示什么？我应该脑控国会里的所有人，让他们做我想做的事？”

“你可以，不是吗？”

这个暗示让Charles感到震惊：“我不会回答这个问题。而且就算我有这个能力，我也不会这么做，剥夺他人的自由意志——”

“即使是为了保护你自己的同类？”

“我们不是敌我对抗的关系，”Charles坚定地说，“有比征服对方更好的实现和平与正义的方式。”

“你宁可让我们卑躬屈膝地乞求我们的权利。”

“我更愿意让我们进行对话，找到折中的方法。这对你来说真的那么可恶吗？”

“不，这不可恶，只是不切实际而已。”

“好吧，”Charles哼了一声，双手抱胸，“我碰巧不信。我会继续给参议员打电话、给代表写信，你可以继续试着把政府烧掉。”

Erik翻了个白眼：“我没打算那么做。不过我不否认，有时我想飞到华府，把华盛顿纪念碑扔到白宫里。”

这个画面太荒谬了，Charles忍不住笑了出来：“你才做不到呢。”

“我做得到，我去看过，那里面有很多钢铁，我可以把它举起来。”

Charles因争论感到的沮丧逐渐消解，转为好奇：“真的吗？它肯定有好几吨重呢。你举起过的最重的东西是什么？”

“我小时候常溜到妈妈家附近的垃圾场去练习，一开始只能举起几个汽车零件，后来是整辆车。我大学毕业的时候，如果我完全集中精力，我就能移动整个垃圾场里的车。”

“所有的车！”Charles几乎无法想象那需要多强大的注意力和力量，即使是最熟练的意念者也无法同时操纵多个大型物体，“真厉害。”

“是的，”Erik的眉头舒展开，露出一丝得意的笑容，“所以，没错，我觉得我可以举起华盛顿纪念碑。也许我需要多练几次，但是我可以。”

“然后你会把它扔进白宫。”

“像长矛一样，你肯定不会赞同。”

“考虑到现在是谁住在里面，我甚至可能会为你鼓掌。”Charles承认道。

Erik的笑容渐深：“也许你还有希望。”

前几分钟累积的紧张感消失了，犹如从轮胎里释放的空气。Charles松开双臂，叹了口气，朝Erik苦笑一下：“我大概要感谢你把我妹妹变得那么激进。”

“教她为自己打算是把她变得激进吗？”

“是你给她介绍的地狱火，不是吗？”

“我给她看了一些他们的新闻通讯，那又怎样？”

“那又怎样？！他们纯粹是分裂主义的政治宣传小报，当然不行。”

“他们有一些不应该被忽略的好主意。”

“他们还有一些根本不该见光的主意！比如他们提出的：绑架政客的家人并将他们扣为人质来迫使国会屈服于他们的要求。这是恐怖分子的手段！”

“我没说他们所有的主意都好，只是一部分。此外，他们的文章仍然值得一读，即使它们对你来说太激进，让你感到不适。还是说，你只听与自己一致的观点？”

“我尽量只听取可靠的信源，”Charles答道，“我假设，这也意味着你自己会听更温和的观点？”

Erik横了他一眼：“我现在在听你说话，不是吗？”

“你还真包容啊。”Charles干巴巴地说。他叹了口气，揉了揉太阳穴。他想，至少Erik还在听，要是换成Raven，恐怕现在已经愤而离去了。

“你说的对。”过了许久，Erik说道。Charles朝他眨了眨眼，他接着说：“你继续与体制合作，我继续与体制对抗，让我们看看谁能做得更好。”

“我想我这是我们唯一能做的事。”Charles同意道。

他们陷入沉默。现在播放的新闻已经转为更温和的内容——对一位知名作曲家的采访。Charles的视线从公路、变道的车再到聚集在远处地平线上的乌云。他想，他们到达洛杉矶后，两年内第一次见面，Raven会有何反应？这次旅程是否值得？

午餐很短暂。他们停在一个小镇，在一家很小的赛百味买了三明治。Charles一口气吃掉了大部分的午餐，留下一个六英寸三明治准备以后吃。然后，他坐上驾驶座，忽略掉Erik的忧虑表情，开出停车场，回到高速上。

随着时间的推移，乌云变得越来越厚，到了下午三点左右，它们已在头顶盘旋。乌云终于裂开，大雨倾盆。即使雨刮器开到最高档，Charles也只能看到前面五英尺的东西。他紧紧握住方向盘，跟着前方汽车的红色尾灯蜿蜒前行。

“前面有个镇子，”Erik咬紧牙关，他甚至比Charles更紧张，“我们应该停在那里等暴雨过去。”

Charles点点头：“反正也快到晚餐时间了。”而且他也不喜欢在能见度这么低的时候驾驶，让他很紧张。即使Erik能在危急时刻把整辆车举起来，也没有必要玩命。

他在下一个出口驶出高速，慢慢地开进镇里。在暴雨中，他瞥见一个汽车旅馆的标志，朝它开去。他们安全地开进停车场，Charles大声地松了口气。

“接下来你可以开车。”他把钥匙递过去，说。

“乐意之至。”Erik嘟囔道。他解开安全带，转过身，在后座上翻弄了一会儿，拿出一件雨衣：“给你。”

Charles开始穿上雨衣，接着发现Erik打算就这么下车，没有雨衣和雨伞：“等等，你会湿透的！你穿着吧。”

“这里离大门才几英尺远，”Erik朝他瞥了一眼，“在我们两人中，我认为你更容易感冒，来吧。”

Charles还没来得及阻止他，他就下车了。Charles有些奇怪地被感动了，他拉上雨衣拉链，戴上帽子，踏入雨中。

他们拿起行李，匆匆穿过脚踝深的水坑，走进旅店。进去以后，他们必须在前台排队，显然其他人也打算在这里留一晚等暴雨过去。Charles用手机搜索天气预报，给Erik看雷达图：“看起来，暴风雨要持续到凌晨五点左右。”

Erik点点头，用手把黏在脸上的湿发捋回头上：“还好我们停下来了。”

水沿着他的侧脸，从他的眉毛上流下。淋湿的睫毛颜色显得更深，更为醒目。忽然间，Charles惊讶地发现，Erik的眼睛是如此动人：清澄的双目是明亮的蓝灰色，当它们盯着Charles时，他不住地颤抖。

“怎么了？”Erik问道。

Charles立即移开视线，希望Erik没看到他脸红：“没什么。”

Erik还没来得及追问，接待员向他们招手，示意他们上前。十分钟后，他们有了一个房号和一张房卡，他们没等电梯，直接爬楼梯上了二楼。Erik湿透了，在他落脚的每一处留下水坑，他们走向房间的一路上，他的鞋子都在发出不舒服的水声。

“你先洗澡。”Charles说。

Erik点头：“我会很快的。”

他走进浴室后，Charles又看了看天气图，在心里算了一下他们今天失去了多少驾驶时间，接着给Raven发了条信息，告诉她他们的位置。然后，他决定下楼去找吃的。

他回来时，Erik刚好从浴室出来，他拿着湿衣服，除了腰间裹的浴巾外什么也没穿。只有一条浴巾！Charles忍住没惊讶地叫出声来。

“我把衣服忘在包里了，”Erik只是淡定地解释，并没有任何感到不自在的迹象，他从包里取出一个空的塑料袋，把脏衣服放进去，然后开始翻动行李找衣服，“你去哪儿了？我感到门打开了。”

Charles用力吞咽了一下，他忽然觉得非常渴。“我去找吃的了。”他说，他的声音平稳、正常，连他自己都感到惊讶。Erik半裸地站在那里，随意地翻动着行李。Erik有着神一般的身材。

“有好吃的吗？”Erik盯着Charles手中的袋子，问道。他拿起衣服，站了起来，让Charles完整地欣赏到了他漂亮的躯干。宽阔的肩膀、纤细的腰肢、精瘦的小腹、结实的手臂——天啊，他也太好看了吧。Charles差点呜咽了出来。

“Charles？”

“方便面，”Charles结结巴巴地说，“还有其、其他的零食。街上有家便利店，所以我、我就在那里买了些东西。”（看别的地方，你这个白痴，别他妈的盯着他！）“我给你买了咖啡。”

他机械地伸出拿着杯子的手。Erik露出困惑的表情：“谢谢。”

“我该……洗澡了，”Charles匆匆把行李放在桌上，再把Erik的咖啡放在他能看见的地方，“那、那我就……”

他抓起衣服，逃进浴室，差点把身后的门一把摔上。

搞什么？他知道Erik很帅——那双眼睛——但是这样直面Erik的吸引力的证据，这么的出乎意料……

他从未想过自己会看到Erik没穿衣服的样子，但他现在肯定，那副画面会永久地刻在他脑海里。当然，他从一开始就知道Erik很英俊，但直到现在他才真正地被他吸引。不能和Raven最好的朋友，不 **应该** 和Raven最好的朋友。如果他们之间发生了什么，Raven肯定会杀了他。

（而且他和你妹妹睡过，）Charles告诉自己，（他和你妹妹睡过！）

这个想法让他的思绪清晰起来，他脱掉衣服，走进淋浴间。他洗完头发，擦洗身体时，理智站了上风。被Erik吸引没什么不对的——客观来说，他很帅，而且很聪明（虽然有些让人火大），而且他是Charles喜欢的类型。不过，他们之间什么都不会发生，因为Erik大概不会被他吸引。他甚至不知道Erik是否喜欢男人，而且就算他喜欢男人，他显然也不会对Charles有兴趣，因为Charles太富有，太不整洁，还总和他唱反调。

没关系。Charles不是为了和人上床才进行这次旅行的。再说，和Erik睡……嗯，会让事情变得很复杂。他不想让事情变得复杂，尤其是在他即将与Raven和解的时候。

早前目瞪口呆的样子让他觉得自己有点傻，他关掉水，擦干身子，换上睡衣，用毛巾擦干头发，拿起脏衣服，回到房间里。

Erik把食物摊开在桌上，很奇怪的组合：五杯方便面、三袋薯片、一大袋虫虫软糖、一包奥利奥、几条来自便利店烤架上的热狗。两杯泡面已经打开，散发出蒸汽。Erik把一杯推向Charles。

“谢谢，”Charles说，“抱歉，东西不多，如果你还饿，我们等下可以再去一次商店。”

“可能还饿的人是你，不是我，”Erik用塑料叉子搅动泡面，“再次谢谢你的咖啡。”

“别客气，我想着你可能想要些能让你暖和起来的东西。”

Erik拿起杯子：“顺便一提，这太难喝了，你到底加了多少牛奶？”

Charles笑道：“抱歉，我从不冲咖啡，我给你加的牛奶就和我平时加在茶里的一样多，再说了，”他看了看Erik手里的杯子，“你还在喝，不是吗？”

“我从不浪费咖啡，”Erik说，“就算它很难喝。”

“明白了。”

桌子靠在墙上，两侧的空间也不大，所以他们只能并排坐，每次Charles转动椅子去拿食物时，他们的膝盖都会碰在一起。他可以坐到角落里的扶手椅上，也可以去床上，但他没有。Erik也没有。Charles不确定这意味着什么，还是说什么也没有。

（所以说，你看到了他打赤膊的样子。那又怎样？别想太多。）

吃完晚饭后，Charles仍然很饿，但他不愿回到雨中。不过，他认为摄入的食物可以让他持续到早上，所以当Erik问他是否要再下楼买食物时，他摇了摇头。

现在时间尚早，但是他们没什么事情可做，尤其是风暴还在外面咆哮，所以他们上了各自的床。Charles打开电视，他们看了几个小时的《法律与秩序》（Law & Order），Erik抱怨里面的内容不准确，并毫不留情地指出所有的情节漏洞。通常，Charles喜欢看《法律与秩序》，但他不得不承认，听Erik吐槽里面所有的细节更有趣。

就在下一集开始的时候，一道亮得隔着窗帘都能看到的闪电划过天空，一声响雷震得房间都在嘎嘎作响，一瞬间，电视和灯光都熄灭了。

Charles坐起来，有些被震耳欲聋的雷声吓到。他们等了一分钟，又等了一分钟，然后，Erik说：“看来是真的停电了。”

Charles叹了口气，下了床：“真棒，我去刷牙了。”

Erik的床离浴室更近，所以Charles伸出一只手按在他的床沿上，绕着它行走。在黑暗中找到牙膏很费力，但他终于从包里掏出了牙膏，开始刷牙。他尽量不去思考早餐的问题，他想吃鸡蛋、煎薄饼、松饼，光是想到这些他的肚子就开始咕咕叫。这个镇子里的某个地方一定有个餐馆，希望Erik愿意坐下来吃早餐，而不是再次去便利店里随便买点东西。

他将牙膏吐到水槽里，漱口，取出隐形眼镜，回到卧室。他刚走了几步，脚趾就撞到了地板上的某样东西，令他向前摔。他双手乱挥，准备迎接和地板的亲密接触，但他其实更靠近床，因为他半摔在了Erik的床上，在Erik身上。

Erik躺在被子上，所以他们之间没有任何障碍物。Charles的一只手下面能感受到Erik紧实的腹部，而另一只手下面——

他立即把手从Erik的大腿上抽回：“天啊，真的很对不起。”

Erik的手抓住他的大臂，稳住了他：“你没事吧？”

Charles忽然庆幸还好房里一片漆黑，因为他的脸颊简直犹如被火烧：“嗯，我没事，只是绊了一跤。”

他从Erik的胸口起来，滑下床。Erik的手从他的手臂上滑落，Charles努力地试着不去想再次触摸他的事，或是让Erik再次触摸自己的事。这个想法太诱人了，诱人得令人不安。

他摸索着回到自己的床上，爬进被窝。雨打在窗户上，低沉的雷声在头顶轰鸣。Charles伸出手，记起Erik结实的大腿在他手指下的触感，他们的肌肤之间只隔着Erik的运动裤。Charles当时靠得那么近，Erik有什么感觉吗？他此刻的心跳和Charles的一样快吗？

他真应该在出发之前找人上床的，他的性欲没被满足，就是这样。

他把脸埋在枕头里，觉得自己很傻。

几分钟后，Erik开口：“这样吧，我把闹钟调到明早6点半，我们要早点出发，弥补今天失去的时间。”

Charles翻身躺了下来，扫了一眼Erik。他的脸微微被手机屏幕照亮，足以让Charles看清Erik鼻子挺直的线条和他眼里的光芒。“听起来不错。”

“如果我们明天开大概12个小时的车，我们可以穿过大半个科罗拉多州，如果我们运气好，路上车少，我们甚至可能会到达犹他州。”

“即使有耽搁，我们也能及时赶到？”

“应该能。我们应该能在周四晚上到达，开幕之夜在周五，我们有不少缓冲时间。”

“很好。”Charles并不是很确定要如何修复和Raven的关系，但他肯定不能错过她迄今为止的职业生涯中最重大的开幕夜。他将双手叠在肚子上，凝视着天花板上的阴影，聆听着击打在窗户上的雨声，聆听着在另一张床上的Erik的轻柔的呼吸声。

“她近况如何？”Charles问道，“我是说，她开心吗？”

Erik过了几秒钟才回复，他把手机放在一边，于是他的脸再次隐藏在黑暗中：“她很开心，比在大学时开心多了。”

Charles并不感到惊讶。Raven在大学里一直感到格格不入，虽然Charles尽力说服她再多尝试一下，再坚持一年，熬到拿到学位就行了。他仍为她退学的决定感到不满，但至少她很开心。

“我一直试着在网上搜索她的信息，”片刻后，Charles说道，“我搜了她的名字，看到她参演的话剧。她改名了？”

“她的艺名，魔型女。”

“啊。这……我喜欢。”

Erik哼了一声：“你对她说这话时，得比现在更有说服力才行。”

Charles翻身侧躺，蜷缩起身子，盯着另一张床上的Erik的阴影。他意识到，Erik现在可能比Charles以往的任何时候都更了解Raven，自她十五岁起，她就变得不可理解，而且她决定不让他读她的心。他从未真正学会在不读心的情况下理解她，等他意识到他应该更努力地去了解她时，已经太晚了。

但是Erik无需心电感应能力就和Raven成为了朋友，他能以Charles从未有过的方式理解她。

“我想，我只是不明白为什么她觉得有必要改变自己的一切，”Charles轻声说，“或是为什么她一定要搬到加州。她可以在纽约演戏，那里有百老汇，有许多剧院，她可以加入其中一个。”

“加州有好莱坞，”Erik停顿了一下，“你不在加州。”但他的语气并非不近人情。

即便如此，Charles依然被他的话语刺痛：“我真的有那么糟糕吗？她要横跨美国来避开我？”

“她需要能呼吸的空间，你让她窒息。”

让她窒息？Charles知道，他有些过度保护了，但这话也太过头了：“她是我妹妹，我担心她不是应该的吗？”

“担心她是一回事，试图控制她就是另一回事了。”

Charles怒道：“我不是在试图控制她，我只是想阻止她做她将来会后悔的事。”

“你怎么会知道她将来会后悔？”

“好吧——因为显然——”

“她不是你，你知道。”

Charles没有反驳，而是发出一声苦笑。Erik问道：“怎么？”Charles说：“这听起来跟以前我和Raven的争吵一模一样。”他叹了口气：“我真的不理解她，我不知道该怎么去理解她。”

他有些希望Erik能告诉他这个秘密，能给他打开Raven心扉的钥匙。她的动机是什么？她真正想要的是什么？又或者，Charles要怎样做才能明白呢？

可是，Erik只说：“你不需要理解她，你需要支持她。”

Charles咬住嘴唇：“但是我想要——”

“听着，”Erik尖锐地说，“你想要什么并不重要，你想要的东西根本无关紧要。她想要什么呢？她又需要什么呢？”

Charles高中毕业后就没被责骂过了。事情来得太突然，他很久都想不出回复，只觉得脸颊因尴尬而发烫。也许，这样的震惊让Erik的话陷入了他的心里，让他开始真正思考。然后他感到更加惭愧了。

他又翻身躺下，双臂交叉盖住眼睛：“你说得对。”

Erik发出一声轻笑：“我从没想过这句话会从你口中说出来。”

尽管Charles突然情绪低落，但他不禁微笑：“凡事都有第一次。”趁着他还有力气，他坐起来，钻进被窝里，把被子拉至肩膀处。他凝视着Erik的床，轻声道：“你是一个好朋友，Erik，我很高兴她有你这么一个朋友。”

Erik沉默了许久，要不是Charles能感觉到Erik醒着的意识在翻腾，他会以为他睡着了。终于，Erik开口：“你不是个差劲的哥哥。”

“好高的评价啊。”Charles低声说。

“别要求别人恭维你。”Erik的声音带着一丝调侃。接着，他翻了个身，被子沙沙作响，“晚安，Charles。”

 Charles闭上双眼：“晚安，Erik。”


	4. Chapter 4

早上，Erik在闹钟响起的几分钟前醒了。他没有再次闭眼，而是望着另一张床上发出细微鼾声的Charles。他昨晚在被子里扭成一团，现在面对着Erik，脸埋在枕头里。他睡着的模样看上去更年轻：头发落在前额上，嘴唇微微张开，黑色的睫毛在苍白的脸颊的衬托下显得格外醒目。Erik有种荒唐的冲动，想用手梳理Charles的头发，或是用拇指擦过Charles红色的唇线。

他不瞎——他确定Charles被他所吸引。这解释了昨晚的尴尬，Charles见到Erik只裹了一条浴巾后双颊涨得通红，仓皇逃进浴室。还有他（字面意义上）绊倒在Erik床上时，他的手落在Erik的大腿根部，离Erik的胯部如此之近，近乎危险……

这是个坏主意，Erik告诉自己，非常坏的主意。

因为，并不是说他没发现Charles也极具吸引力；并不是说他没注意到Charles的眼睛有多调皮、多诱人；并不是说每次Charles笑的时候，Erik没感到他的胃在翻腾。但是和他交往会把事情变得一团糟。他是他最好的朋友的哥哥，和她关系疏远的哥哥。Erik可不想被迫挑边站。

当然，他会站在Raven这边，他们是多年的好友。但他知道，这会让Charles伤心，而一想到Charles会伤心他就……感到不快。

真棒。他已经让事情变得一团糟了。

他的手机在床头柜上发出嗡嗡响声，片刻后，闹钟打破了清晨房中的宁静。Charles立即醒了过来，眉头紧锁，眨着惺忪的睡眼。

Erik起身下床，用能力把金属窗帘环拉开，阳光透过窗户洒进房间。“早上好。”

Charles抱怨了一声，再次闭上眼睛，伸手拿来一个枕头盖住头：“再睡五分钟。”

Erik脱下运动裤，换上牛仔裤：“我会在七分钟后出门，如果你不和我一起走，我就把你留在这里。”

“你个混蛋。”Charles埋怨道，但他还是慢吞吞地起床了。

正好七分钟后，他们把行李扔进后备箱，上了车。Charles揉了揉眼睛，坐上副驾驶座：“嘿，我们能在附近找一家餐馆吗？我真的很想吃鸡蛋。”

Erik本来想在汽车餐厅之类的地方买早饭，但是，在一家小餐馆花半个小时吃早餐也不会耽误多少时间。他在手机上搜索附近的餐馆，说：“离这里一英里远的地方有一家。”

Charles愉快地说：“真好。”

一大早的餐馆里只有几个客人，所以他们点的菜很快就上了。Charles狼吞虎咽地吃完盘里的鸡蛋和培根，偶尔停下来打个喷嚏。正当Erik以为他感冒了的时候，服务生走来，同情地说：“过敏？我也是。今天的豚草花粉特别多。”

“原来是豚草？”Charles拿起餐巾纸擤鼻涕，问道。他的眼里有些泪水。

“我建议你吃点抗过敏药，”服务生说，“我看了天气预报，这几天会有很多豚草花粉。”

“噢，真棒，”Charles擦了擦鼻子，“棒极了。”

早餐过后，Erik开往街上的一家小药店，好让Charles去买些过敏药。与此同时，Erik在店里闲逛，经过一番考虑后，他买了一袋虫虫软糖和一包奥利奥，万一Charles在午餐前饿了可以吃。Erik想尽可能地避免停车，他希望这些零食可以让Charles不会饿昏过去。

几分钟后，Charles回来了，他拿着一盒氯雷他定、一盒纸巾、一瓶水：“好了，我们走吧。”

他们回到车上，Charles拿出几颗药，吸了吸鼻子：“但愿这药能马上起效，好让我能帮你开一程。”

“我不介意开车，”Erik答道，“反正我也不想在午餐前停下。”

Charles用手背揉了揉眼睛：“好吧。”

Erik不明智地又调到了NPR，它再一次让两人开始激烈地辩论。不过这次的气氛不如昨天那样弩张剑拔，Erik不得不承认，Charles有些话说得有道理。他并没有说出来，但Charles肯定感知到了，因为每当Charles的论点占上风时，他便露出灿烂的笑容。不过也有那么几次，Erik的反驳让他张口结舌，让Erik十分得意。

他们听完所有的国内新闻后，Charles开始不断换台，他找到一个在播放流行音乐的电台，并跟着唱了起来。换成平时，Erik会觉得流行音乐十分刺耳，可是听着Charles拉开嗓门唱出Ariana Grande的歌词无疑是件有趣的事。Charles显然不是专业歌手，但他唱得还不错，Erik不禁用手指在方向盘上打起节拍，令Charles不禁笑了起来。

这是一个美丽的早晨，昨天的乌云已完全消散，只剩一碧如洗的蓝天。Erik递给Charles虫虫软糖和奥利奥时，Charles的喜悦几乎填满了整辆车。这喜悦似乎有传染性，让Erik也感到放松、愉快。交通也不拥堵，他们开得很顺畅。当他们停下吃午饭时，Erik对他们的进度很是满意。

可是，Charles还在打喷嚏、揉眼睛。Erik没有去他们看到的第一家快餐店的汽车点餐道，而是在停车场停下，好让两人都去一趟洗手间，好让Charles有更多水来服药。Charles在Erik出来后的几分钟后出现，他似乎有些脚步不稳，他眯着眼睛，似乎阳光对他来说过于刺眼了。

“你还好吗？”Erik皱眉问道。

“还好。”

片刻后，Charles差点径直撞上餐厅门口的栏杆，幸好Erik及时抓住了他的手臂。Charles惊讶地眨眨眼：“谢谢。”

Erik仔细打量他：“你确定你没事？”

“我揉眼睛的次数太多了，视线有点模糊，”Charles解释道，“我肯定马上就好了。不过，我想，午饭后可能要你来开车了。”

“当然。即使你能看清楚，你也开不好，我不敢想象你半盲状态下开车是个什么样子。”

“我开车绝对安全。”Charles愤愤不平地吸了吸鼻子，可他的嘴角却微微上扬。

他们在窗边的小隔间用餐，Charles在他们离开前点了杯奶昔。回到车上，他坚持要和Erik分享这杯，于是，即使Erik不太喜欢巧克力奶昔，他还是喝了，因为那似乎让Charles很开心。

科罗拉多州在窗外一晃而过，晚上，他们如Erik希望的那般到了犹他州。尽管Erik很高兴他们到了当天的目的地，但当他开进汽车旅馆时，他已经筋疲力尽了。他已习惯让Charles每天帮他开几个小时的车，几乎无间断地开十三小时让他又酸痛又疲倦。

他让Charles处理订房的事，在Charles询问空房和价格时，他疲惫地站在旁边。接待员叫他们上前，他的手伸进口袋，但Charles摇了摇头：“不，今晚我付。你开了一整天车，不让我做点贡献，我会很内疚的。”

Charles拿出钱包，递出信用卡。一小会后，接待员抱歉地说：“很抱歉，先生，我们不接受Discover卡，你还有别的卡吗？”

“哦，你们接受Visa卡吗？”

“接受。”

Charles将Discover卡插回钱包，接着皱眉盯着它。Erik过于疲惫，都没注意到他有困难，直到接待员有些不耐烦地提醒他：“先生？”

Charles眯起眼睛盯着钱包，伸出大拇指滑出另一张卡，Erik看了一眼，低声说：“那是礼品卡。”

“哦，”Charles涨红了脸，“呃——”

Erik拿过他的钱包，抽出Visa卡，递给接待员。交付房钱后，她把房卡给他们，向他们道了晚安。

他们朝着电梯走去时，Erik问道：“你怎么了？”

“什么怎么了？”

“你突然忘了自己的信用卡长什么样了吗？”

Charles笑着答道：“我太累了。”

第一天的Erik或许会接受这样的答案，但他现在更了解Charles，他能听出Charles的笑有些勉强。他们走进电梯，他仔细注视着Charles。他没有什么不对劲的地方，除了流鼻涕和眼眶发红以外，但那是因为过敏。也许他饿了？他们吃了一顿丰盛的晚餐，可Erik确定Charles可以再吃一点东西。

“我没事，”他们走进房间，Charles坚持道，“别担心我。”

“我没在担心你。”Erik嘀咕道。

“骗子，我能感觉到你的担心。”

Erik轻轻推了推他的肩膀：“去洗个澡。”

Charles笑着照做了。他在洗手间时，Erik的手机响了。他从口袋里掏出手机，屏幕上写着Raven的名字。“喂。”他一把躺倒在床上，接通电话。

“喂，我就想问问你们的情况。你们到哪儿了？”

“刚到犹他州，我们在这里住一晚，”Erik打了个哈欠，“我们明晚应该能到。”

“好的，我已经把这里收拾好了。你还是睡沙发上，没问题吧？我让Charles睡地板，”她停顿了一下，“说到Charles，他还活着，对吧？你没谋杀他吧？”

Erik哼了一声：“我为什么要谋杀他？”

“呃，因为你们是完全相反的人？他是个彻底的融合主义者，而且是和平主义者，他还非常乐观，相信人性都充满了阳光与彩虹……”

“你本来可以给我预警的。”Erik挖苦道。（你本来还可以告诉我，他很迷人，而且是我喜欢的类型。）

“拜托，我已经跟你吐槽过无数次‘他是个融合主义者，只想和人类手拉手唱歌’了。如果你不知道，那是因为你没注意听，”电话那头有些沙沙声，也许她在四处走动，“不过说真的，你们的旅行怎么样？我希望他没太招人烦。”

“没有。”Erik停顿了一下，不确定他该告诉她多少细节。但是隐藏又有什么意义呢？不管怎样，她马上就要看到了：“说实话，我有点喜欢他。”

他希望她此刻人在这里，他就能看到她的表情，来揣测她的反应。而现在，他只能呆坐着干等，最终，她发出一声咕哝：“天啊，他把你也迷住了。”

“我认为他的观点几乎都是错的，”Erik说，“但他不算是糟糕的旅伴。”

“只要别……哎，”Raven听起来十分不满，“好吧，你听着，我本来应该告诉你，他可能会和你调情？他喜欢你这样的男人，长得高、肌肉发达、性感……只是……不要被诱惑了，拜托。你是我最好的朋友，Erik。”

Erik没有指出自旅行开始以来Charles压根没有对他示好，但他还是忍不住说：“这个理由并没有说服力，你知道。”

“天啊！”Raven叫道，“你被诱惑了，对不对？你真的——你想操——老天啊，我甚至说不出口。他是我哥哥，你这个混蛋！你应该站我这边的！”

“我不是在挑边站。”Erik恼火地说，尽管他从今天早上起就一直在担心这事。接着，他想起了一件事：“再说了，我本来就不需要挑边站。是你邀请他来加州的，记得吗？你们是要和好的。”

“万一我们没和好呢？万一他还是对我的人生选择指指点点呢？你还是有义务和我一起讨厌他！”

“我不认为他会对你的人生指指点点，”Erik回忆起他们昨晚在黑暗中的对话，“至少以后不会了。我和他谈过，他似乎明白了。”

“哼，等他真的向我道歉时我才信！”Raven怒道，“哎！我就不该让你和他一起旅行，我人太好了，现在他要把你从我身边抢走！”

Erik翻了个白眼：“别一惊一乍的。没人要把我从你身边抢走，我们还是朋友，如果Charles对你不好，我还是会跟你一起讨厌他。但是，说实话，我不认为他会那样。”

“是噢，我确定你完全不会因为想要和他上床而产生偏见噢。”Raven忿忿地说。他简直能想象她手臂上的鳞片因恼怒而闪动的样子。

Erik放缓语气：“我知道他伤害了你，Raven，但我认为你会对他的变化感到惊讶的。他不是特意来加州找你吵架的，”他顿了一下，接着强迫自己补充道，“不过，如果这真的让你困扰，那我保证，我们之间什么都不会发生。”

电话那头是漫长、紧张的沉默。然后，Raven叹了口气：“好吧，好吧。如果你们发生了什么，千万别告诉我。哎！”

不算是祝福，但也不算是禁止。Erik笑道：“我不会和你说的，不过你也没什么好担心的。”反正他们的旅行只剩一天了，明天的这个时候他们就和Raven在一起了。如果那时什么都没发生，那么以后也不会发生什么了。

“只要别让我知道就行。”Raven嘟囔道。

Erik听到水声停了。他坐起身，说：“好的，我要挂了。明晚见。”

“再见，”Raven顿了一下，接着嚷道，“记得戴套！靠，真恶心！”然后毫不客气地挂断了。

几分钟后，Charles走出浴室，用毛巾擦着头发。“浴室是你的了，”他好奇地看了一眼Erik，“是Raven吗？我听到你在跟人打电话。”

“是，”Erik小心地说，猜想他是不是听到了什么，“她只是想知道我们到哪儿了。”

Charles走到放包的地方，把脏衣服放进去。他没看Erik，但他似乎也没有刻意回避Erik的目光。也许他没听到。

“嗯，”Charles说，“你告诉她我们明天会到？”

“对。”

在Charles弯腰拿包时，他身上的白色T恤漂亮地展示出他的背部曲线。Erik的视线胶着在他身上，直到Charles转向他，好奇地歪头，问道：“你不去洗澡吗？”

“去。”Erik觉得他的脸颊发热。他一把从床上跳下，抓起衣服，朝浴室走去。

他快速地洗干净，擦干身子，梳好头发。他回到房间，只见Charles懒洋洋地躺在床上，手里拿着遥控器，电视开着。他全神贯注地盯着屏幕，不断换台。

“你在找什么？”Erik问。

“《法律与秩序》，因为你非常喜欢。”

Erik哼了一声：“我记得TNT*在重播。”他走到桌边，拿起电视指南，扔给Charles：“你看一下节目单。”

*[TNT：特纳电视台（Turner Network Television）， ~~不是炸药~~ ]

“我一个一个台换过去，总能找到的。”

Erik朝他皱眉：“又或者……你可以看一下电视指南。”

他盯着Charles，直到后者不满地清了清喉咙，拿起指南。他眯起眼睛看了许久，终于，Erik不耐烦地走来：“找不到——”

他止住了话。Charles把电视指南拿反了。

他看不到吗？但是他看得到——Erik见过他看毫无障碍地阅读菜单。他在开玩笑吗？可是他真的是在专心致志地盯着指南。

“怎么？”Charles注意到了他的沉默，问道。

Erik把手放在电视指南上，将它按下去，看着Charles的脸：“你怎么了？”

“什么意思？”可他的脸因内疚泛红了，告诉了Erik他需要知道的答案。

“你的眼睛有什么问题吗？”Erik想起之前Charles选择信用卡时碰到的困难，坚持问道，“你怎么了？”

“没什么。”

“Charles——”

Charles放下电视指南，挤出一声明显的假笑：“真的，没事——”

“你他妈真的很难让人不担心你。”Erik怒道。

这话让Charles彻底僵住了。他抬头，睁大眼睛久久地望着Erik。接着，他脸红了，移开视线：“天啊，我觉得自己真可笑。”

“怎么了？”Erik小心地问道。

“真的没什么大不了的，只是——”Charles伸出一只手遮住脸，“我的视力很差。”

Erik等着接下来的解释，可Charles没有再往下说了。“……好吧？”

“我平时都戴隐形眼镜，”Charles解释道，“但是我今天的过敏太严重了，所以午餐时我把眼镜取出来了。”

“你有框架眼镜吗？”

“有，不过……”Charles咕哝道，“哎，你肯定觉得我又傻又虚荣。我不喜欢戴眼镜，因为别人说我戴眼镜的样子不好看，所以我不想……我不想让你看到。”

Erik盯了他一会儿，然后笑道：“真的？就这样？”

Charles脸上的红晕更深了，他低下头瞪着电视指南：“好了，好了，我说了这很傻。不用再嘲笑我了。”

“我不是在嘲笑你，”看到Charles怀疑的表情，Erik纠正道，“好吧，有那么一点点。但是，你认真的吗？我不信会有让你不好看的东西。”

Charles眨了眨眼：“真的吗？”

Erik忽然意识到自己说了什么——以及Charles可能会如何理解这话——他犹豫了，但这是事实，他并不想撤回他的发言，于是，他说：“真的。”

Charles又抬头看了看他，接着他略为紧张地笑了笑：“等你看到我戴眼镜的样子，你说不定就不这么想了。”

“那就让我看看，”Erik说，“不至于那么难看吧？”

Charles微微苦笑，爬下床，走到包前。翻找了一会儿后，他回来了，手里拿着一副眼镜。银色的飞行员眼镜，细镜腿末端套着黑色橡胶脚套，看起来像是典型的老爷爷眼镜。Charles刚戴上它，它几乎立即开始往下滑。

“怎样？”Charles抬起下巴，似乎有些挑衅地说。在他脸上的眼镜看起来很大，而且出乎意料的非常性感。

“嗯，”Erik咽了咽口水，“你看上去不错。”

Charles丧气地说：“你犹豫了。”

“我没有。”

“噢，拜托，我听到了，”Charles扯下眼镜，涨红着脸，“Raven总说它看上去很傻——”

“才不傻，”Erik大声说，“它看上去真他妈的辣。”

Charles僵住了。Erik几乎能听见他的思绪在一瞬间急刹车的声音。他们呆望着彼此，时间长得令人痛苦，Erik开始思索是否该让这事一笑而过，可Charles说：“什么？”

最后，Erik没有笑，因为他这辈子没当过懦夫，所以他现在也不会逃避。他凝视着Charles的眼睛，说：“我说，你戴眼镜的样子真的很辣。”

Charles紧张地吸了口气，又将眼镜慢慢地戴了回去。他的蓝眼睛在镜片后面显得更为明亮：“真的吗？”

“真的。”

“哦，”Charles不解地摇摇头，“抱歉，我只是……我没想到，你这样的人会觉得我这样的人有吸引力。”

现在Erik也很困惑了：“为什么？”

“因为我们是完全相反的人？因为……”Charles稍稍摆了摆手，“我们的政治观点完全不合？因为我从不叠衣服，你总把衣服叠好？”

“这两者有什么关联吗？”

“我们只是——好像根本合不来！”

Erik皱起眉头：“你……不喜欢我吗？”

Charles大笑起来：“你开玩笑吗？你这么火辣！”

“好吧，那问题在哪？”

“问题在……是……”Charles用力呼出一口气，听起来像是投降，“我他妈也不知道问题在哪，你能过来吻我吗？”

Erik从没听过这样的提议，可他认为这样的提议莫名的诱人。他跪在床上，一只手托住Charles的后颈，另一只手按在Charles的大腿上，然后他们的双唇相接。

他以前从不觉得接吻有什么特别之处——他感兴趣的是接吻之后的事——但令他惊讶的是，和Charles接吻是全新的体验。这简直是再次体验初吻，仿佛他之前的每一个吻都只是练习，只是对真正的吻的拙劣模仿。Charles的思绪几乎在瞬间渗透到他自己的意识里，Erik的视野里绽放出各种绚烂色彩——猩红、黄色与橙色；还有温暖，宛如阳光洒在他的脖子、大腿上。他忽然意识到，他在感受Charles的感受，温暖在他们触摸过的地方蔓延开来。

这感受无法抗拒，令人沉醉。他的手沿着Charles的大腿向上滑，感受到了Charles感受到的惊讶与快感，这感受如此真实，让他不禁倒抽一口气。

“抱歉。”Charles轻声说。他闭着眼睛，轻轻地对着Erik的嘴喘气。

Erik用拇指摩擦Charles的后颈，自己的皮肤也感到了一阵温暖：“亲吻心灵感应者的感觉都是这样的吗？”

“亲我的感觉是这样的，”他睁开眼睛，探询地看着Erik，“不是每个人都喜欢。”

Erik气喘吁吁地笑道：“我可想象不出不喜欢的理由。”

Charles笑了笑：“这让他们感到脆弱。他们不喜欢感受我的感受，或反过来。”

“他们是白痴。”Erik说。他感受到了Charles的喜悦，犹如熔化的金子在他们的意识连接处流动。

和Emma从没有过这样的感觉。她进入过他的意识很多次，而他总觉得自己不过是一只被她透过显微镜观察的苍蝇。然而和Charles的感觉更像……他们在分享。他无需猜测Charles是否喜欢Erik的手在他腿上——Erik只需稍稍移动手，点亮他们意识的喜悦便足以给他答复。

Erik跨坐在Charles身上，再次俯身亲吻他。更多的色彩在他的视野中旋转，明亮的粉红与黄色，不久后，他便迷失在无尽的感受中：Charles的手在他的背上、肩膀上，他的手在Charles的头发上、胸口上，Charles的舌头滑进Erik嘴里，笃定而有力。温暖在他们触碰过的每一处绽开，一如饮下一杯威士忌后在胃里升起的暖意。Erik的下身在运动裤里硬得发疼，他蹭着Charles的大腿，因他和Charles的共同快感不住喘气。

“等等，”Charles忽然开口，双手按住Erik的胸口，“等等。”

Erik不情愿地往后坐，他们意识间的连结开始减弱，热量与鲜艳的色彩逐渐消失，他不禁感到失望：“怎么了？”

“我只是……Raven该怎么办？”

“她怎么了？”

“我是说，她肯定有意见，对——”Charles在他们之间做了个手势，“对这件事，我不想……我可不想毁了你们的友情。”

Erik从Charles身上起来，坐在他身边，一只手放在他膝盖上：“Raven知道我们都是成年人，我们的事和她无关。再说了，我早些时候和她说话时，她没说‘不行’。”

Charles惊讶地眨了眨眼：“她没说？”

“她说，如果发生了什么，不要告诉她。就这样。”

“哦，”Charles笑了，Erik的肩膀也因Charles松了口气而放松，“我很高兴她没意见。”

Erik隔着Charles的睡裤抚摸着他的膝盖，接着无声地上滑至他的大腿。他不确定他感受到的热切期待是来自Charles还是他自己，或者两者都有。“如果你唯一在意的是这点，那你介意我们继续吗？”

Charles笑道：“我 **介意** 吗？”他爬上Erik的腿，将他按倒在床上：“一点也不。”


	5. Chapter 5

早上，他们买了一袋麦芬当早餐，接着开上了I-70公路。Charles的眼睛有些痒，所以他没戴隐形眼睛，而是戴上了他的框架眼镜。他依然对自己戴眼镜的样子感到略微不安，可是Erik看到他戴上眼镜时却露出灿烂的笑容——好吧，Erik的意见才是他唯一关心的意见。

“我有些伤感，这是我们公路旅行的最后一天。”Charles踢掉鞋子，说。Erik给车窗开了一条缝，宜人的风吹乱了Charles的头发：“没想到，我居然会怀念这次旅行。”

“我以为你一直梦想着去公路旅行。”

“没错，它是在我的愿望清单上。不过，”Charles做了个鬼脸，“连续几天闷在车里感觉没什么意思。但我不得不承认，这次旅行很愉快，”他朝Erik微微一笑，“我觉得，我最喜欢的是我的旅伴。”

Erik伸出手，放在Charles的大腿上：“我同意。”

Charles握住Erik的手，与他十指相扣。他欣赏起Erik优雅的手指，以及两手十分契合地相握的样子。“不过你得承认，你一开始不喜欢我。”

“对，我一开始觉得你很烦。”

Charles笑道：“好吧，这点我无法反驳。但是烦得可爱！”

“在我遇见你之间，我不知道还有这种可能。”Erik挖苦道。他若有所思地用拇指轻抚Charles的指关节，补充道：“我以为你会很傲慢、蛮横、自以为是……”

Charles缩了缩身子：“这个清单有多长？”

Erik笑道：“以上这些特质你的确都有，至少在某种程度上，但你也很善良、有趣、机智，而且你的歌声很可怕——”

“喂！”

“——但是我喜欢。”他的笑容变得温和。Erik扫了一眼Charles，捏了捏他的手：“我喜欢你。”

Charles心中的喜悦几乎要溢满出来。这并不是他第一次被人表白，但是被Erik这么说的感觉完全不一样——他没料到，这话令他如此震惊。

“我也喜欢你，”Charles终于能开口说话了，“话说，我们这算……什么？昨晚是一夜情还是……”

“还是……”

看来Erik是打算让他说出来。Charles小心地屏蔽掉自己的紧张感，让Erik感觉不到：“我想发展下去。我很喜欢你，我不希望我们只是……一时冲动。”

Erik轻轻呼出一口气：“我也是。”

“很好，”Charles笑了笑，“真好。那，我想请你吃晚餐。等我们到了洛杉矶，找个好餐馆。”

“只要你请客。”Erik调侃道。

“是我邀请你的，不是吗？不过下一次约会归你请，要记得。”

“约会”这个词似乎让两人沐浴到一阵喜悦。过了一会儿，Erik承认道：“我很久没约会了。”

“我也是。”Charles最近学业繁忙，所以除了偶尔的一夜情，他的感情生活几乎没有任何进展。他上一段恋情结束得过于匆促，根本不值一提。

“那我去搜一下洛杉矶有什么好去处，”Erik说，“Raven肯定知道。”

Charles不确定Raven会不会为他们的恋情高兴到会给他们推荐约会地点的程度，但如果他和Erik要认真交往的话，那她还是早点知道为好。希望她不会像他担心的那样介意。

“我们要怎么告诉她？”Charles问道。

Erik用手指敲击着方向盘：“经过我昨晚和她的通话，我肯定她已经开始怀疑了。”

“她怀疑我们睡过了？还是她怀疑我们要交往？”

“我们睡过了，”Erik顿了一下，接着叹了口气，“我觉得，她可能更难接受我们要交往。但是，我认为这不是什么大问题。我们都是成年人，她不能控制我们的行为。”

“她不能控制，但她能讨厌我们，”Charles嘀咕道，“而你也知道Raven记仇会记很久。”

“她现在愿意见你了，不是吗？”Erik指出，“即使她不喜欢，她也不会生一辈子的气。”

“是的，我们只要再等两年，她就会和我们说话了。”

“不会那么糟的，”Erik捏了捏他的手，坚持道，“你只要——见到她的时候和她道个歉，说你错了，然后……等时机合适的时候，告诉她我们的事情。”

“我一个人吗？”Charles紧张地笑了笑，“你也应该和我一起，为了确保我不会搞砸。我根本搞不懂Raven在想什么，所以我大部分时间都不知道要说什么。”

“‘搞不懂她在想什么’是什么意思？她虽然不把所有情绪都写在脸上，但她也会不刻意隐藏自己的感受啊。”

“我不是很擅长察言观色。”Charles解释道。

Erik好奇地瞥了他一眼：“你为什么要观察她的表情？我以为你只需要读到她的表面情绪就行了。”

“哦，我不会在她身边使用能力。”

“完全不用？”Erik皱眉，“为什么？”

“她要我别用。”

Erik的眉头皱得更厉害了，他的表意识因困惑而变得灰暗：“她……不要你在她身边使用心灵感应能力？但是你的自然状态就是接收性的，至少会接收到表面情绪。”

“对，所以呢？”

“所以你和她在一起的时候都必须要封闭自己的能力？”

Charles这才意识到Erik是在为他感到愤慨，这让他又惊讶又感动：“是的，不过说实话，我不怎么介意。我知道有的人对心灵感应能力感到不安，我会尽力迁就他们。”

Erik皱着眉说：“可你不需要迁就他们。而且居然偏偏是Raven要你这么做，她明明信奉‘我变种我骄傲’，而且她从来没叫Emma在和我们相处时封闭自己的能力。”

“Emma？”

“我们的朋友，也是心灵感应者。”Erik不耐烦地答道。

“哦。嗯，我觉得因为我们是家人，所以情况不一样，”Charles耸耸肩，“我能理解。一直被我听见她的想法会让她感觉隐私被侵犯，即使我不是有意的。在她的成长过程中，我几乎一直在她的脑袋里。我能理解她可能会感到厌烦。”他扫了一眼Erik，后者正咬紧牙关，令他吃了一惊：“你是真的在为这事生气。”

“‘我变种我骄傲’包括所有人，”Erik怒道，“所有的变种人，而不仅仅是那些不会让人感到不适、容易被人接受的变种人。”他松开Charles的手，忿忿地握住方向盘：“Raven一直同意这点。”

“我习惯了，”Charles试探性地伸出手放在Erik膝上，“真的，我不介意。我只是希望……”他叹了口气，“不读她的心，我有时会难理解她在想什么。如果我两年前才显现心灵感应能力，也许事情就不会失控了。我只是——我多希望她没有就那么冲出门去。”

“冲出门？”

Charles眨了眨眼：“她没告诉你？”

“她没说细节，”Erik眉头紧锁，“她那时很难过，所以我没追问。”

Charles清楚地记得他们最后一次争吵的每一个痛苦的细节。“我们都很生气，”想起那段记忆让他缩了缩身子，“我们都对对方说了很伤人的话。我知道，我搞砸了，但是我真的是想知道她为什么要立刻搬到加州去，我一直没弄明白。我不知道，如果她试着跟我解释她的理由，也许我会理解，但是我的不理解只让她生气。然后我说了……”他把头靠在头枕上，发出一声嘟囔，“我说了一些非常愚蠢的话，然后她走了。她冲出房子，我以为她只是去冷静一下，过段时间就回来，可那天晚上她买了一张去洛杉矶的票，几天后，她就走了。”

那是煎熬的一周。Charles很生她的气，在她走后也没和她联系，直到一周后才给她打电话，可那时，她已不接他的电话了。他现在希望他当时没那么固执。如果他在她冲出门后的几个小时后给她发信息或打电话，他们会再有一次对话吗？他们会冷静下来好好谈谈吗？他在心里将那天的事重演了一遍又一遍，却从没得出满意的答案。

他叹了口气，用手捋了捋头发：“我不知道，也许不会有什么区别。反正现在也无所谓了。你说得对——我只要向她道歉，说我错了，然后希望她能原谅我。”

Erik眉头并没有舒展开：“在我看来，她也应该要道歉。”

“哎，你不能强迫别人不对你感到不安，”Charles无奈地说，“我已经接受这点了。”

Erik摇了摇头：“你不应该接受这点，这太操蛋了，我们一到那里我就去跟她说。”

Charles笑了笑，感到有些受宠若惊、有些窘迫，还有些不知所措：“也许别一到那里就这么说。我想，我应该先跟她谈谈，先和她和解，再谈其他事。”

Erik怀疑地看了他一眼：“如果你两年前不用能力就无法理解她，那你凭什么认为你现在能理解她？”

“嗯，我现在有你，”Charles指出，他牵过Erik的手，两人的手指再次相缠，“老实说，这几天……很有启发性。你比我要更了解她，当你帮她说话时，我发现你说的有道理，我发现她那时说的有道理。也许是我过度保护了。”

Erik扬起一根眉毛：“也许？”

Charles清了清嗓子：“好吧，我是过度保护了。但是我现在明白她的想法了，我会告诉她的。”

“然后我会和她谈谈她让你封闭能力的事。”

“你真的认为你应该这样做吗？”Charles露出痛苦的表情，“我是说，我们还得告诉她我们交往的事。对她来说，这个信息量似乎太大了。”

“反正我们迟早也得说。”

Charles不解地看着他：“你为什么对这点这么坚持？你是Raven最好的朋友，你不是应该一直都站在她那边吗？”

“为什么所有人都在问我我要站谁那边？”Erik嘀咕道，“是，我是她最好的朋友，不，这不代表我一直站她那边。在这件事上，她需要严厉的爱，而不是溺爱。”

Charles苦笑道：“还好你不是我最好的朋友。”

Erik哼了一声：“别以为你能幸免。要是你不讲道理，我也会毫不犹豫地指出的。”

这让Charles开怀大笑：“你居然让这听起来很浪漫。”

Erik得意地笑道：“我有语言天赋。”

晴朗的天空目送他们穿过亚利桑那州到达内华达州。他们在拉斯维加斯停下，吃了一顿姗姗来迟的午餐，然后交换位置，由Charles开车。他开始犯困后，又由Erik来开，而Charles一把坐上副驾驶座，时不时打个小盹儿。Erik的意识在他身边发出令人舒适的低沉嗡嗡声。

两人都决定不停下来吃晚餐，只在便利店买些零食，继续开往洛杉矶。在Erik开车时，Charles边给他喂虫虫软糖和椒盐脆饼边跟着收音机里的音乐一起唱歌。Charles每次挤出高音时，Erik都会笑着摸他的大腿，鼓励他接着唱。这一切是如此平静：只有他们两人，一路说说笑笑，时不时地有些肢体接触。Charles从未感到过如此满足，他希望这永不结束。

但是紧接着，他们开下了US-10公路。Charles拿出手机，在导航里输入Raven的地址。他们开过洛杉矶市中心时，Charles叹了口气，闷闷不乐地说：“我真的很难过，这段旅程结束了。我会想念这辆车的。”

“你说过，你九月要回纽约，对吧？”

“呃，我九月要飞回英国，从洛杉矶飞。”

“改签吧，”Erik说，“从曼哈顿飞，我们开车回去，”他顿了一下，“实际上，我八月开学。但我们可以那时开车回去，然后你再飞去英国。”

“你真的想再和我来一次公路旅行吗？”

Erik耸耸肩：“为什么不呢？我们玩得很开心，不是吗？”

Charles微微笑：“是的，我们玩得很开心。”他认真思考了一会儿。为什么不呢？从哪里飞并不重要，而如果他能有更多和Erik相处的时间……嗯，这很容易选。“好的，我们一安顿下来我就改签。”

Erik回以一笑，那是一抹温柔的微笑，令Charles的胸口浮起一股暖意；Charles怀疑，那是Erik不轻易示人的微笑：“好。”

十分钟后，他们停在一栋老旧、看上去历史悠久的公寓前。Charles的手机提示他们已到达目的地，Erik把车停在停车场，熄火，取出钥匙。

有那么一会儿，他们只是坐在那里，抬头望着Raven的公寓楼。Charles能感觉到里面的人在走动，如果他集中精神，甚至能在人群中找到Raven。他的胃因紧张而翻腾。终于到这里了，他要在两年后第一次见到Raven。他将——他希望——能和她和好。

“来吧，”Erik拍了拍他的膝盖，“别让她久等了。”

Charles点点头下了车，从后备箱取出行李。他在人行道上等Erik过来后，深深地吸了口气。

“不会有事的，”他说，“她要是不想和好，就不会邀请我来这里了。”

Erik点点头：“没错，记住这点。”

可是，Charles一直想起Raven冲出门那晚的样子。他一直想起当他朝她大吼，骂她自私、愚蠢时，她瑟缩的样子。

“如果我们谈过之后，她更讨厌我了，”Charles说，“你能开车送我去机场吗？”他狼狈地笑了笑。

“不会有事的，”Erik伸出手，“准备好了吗？”

Charles将自己的手滑进Erik掌中，用力捏了捏：“我们走着瞧吧。”

他们来到公寓楼的大门，Erik在对讲机的键盘上按下Raven的门牌号，并按下通话按钮。一分钟后，对讲机发出沙沙声：“喂？”

是她的声音。Charles的心脏开始不规律地扑通跳。

“是我，”Erik靠近对讲机，“还有Charles。”

“哦，嘿。等一下，我给你们开门。”

片刻后，门锁发出“咔嗒”一声，打开了。Raven说：“上来吧。”

这是栋很老的房子，但是里面很干净，装潢也很别致。通往电梯的墙壁上排列着许多抽象画，顶部的灯具极具现代感。他们走进电梯，Charles便看见墙上挂着一幅巧妙的裸男相片。他笑着说：“这看起来像是Raven喜欢住的地方。”

“很适合她。”Erik同意。

他还牵着Charles的手，这既让Charles放心又担心。他是不是该在他们到Raven门前放手？他是不是该紧紧握住Erik的手，让这个动作表明他们的关系？也许这是最简单的告诉Raven的方法。她一看到就明白了。

可是，万一她不赞成呢？她现在对Charles已经够不满的了。

Erik捏了捏他的手：“别想太多。”Charles好奇地望了他一眼，他补充道：“我能感觉到。我是说，你的思绪。”

“哦。”自打他们睡过以后， 他们的意识会时不时地融合在一起，有时连Charles都没察觉。Erik的意识在他身旁十分放松，于是他不像平时那样封闭自己的能力，因为他知道Erik不会拒绝他的心灵接触。但他并不是故意投射他的焦虑与不安的。“抱歉。”

“不用道歉。放轻松些……”

“说起来容易做起来难。”Charles咕哝道。

他们来到Raven门前，Erik迅速地扫了Charles一眼，接着用力敲了敲门。

Charles忍住用能力扫描公寓来寻找Raven的冲动，不想让Raven发觉他在使用能力。在他们的成长过程中，两人的意识一直纠缠在一起，有时很难分辨开来。Raven可能是世上最清楚他的能力的感觉的人。

所以，当门忽然打开时，他有些吃惊。他的妹妹就站在那里：皮肤是她平时的亮蓝色，红发扎成一个松散的马尾，身上穿着浅色水洗牛仔裤和休闲背心。她的黄色眼睛看了看Erik，又看了看Charles，再回到Erik身上。“嘿，陌生人。”她笑着向前拥抱他。

Charles把手从Erik掌中抽回，感觉自己挡在中间有些尴尬。但接下来，她转向他，明显地犹豫了一会儿后，也向他张开双臂：“嘿，你。好久不见。”

他松了口气，接受了她的拥抱，虽然有些尴尬，但这依然超出了他的期望。他退开后，她朝他笑了笑，然后转过身：“来吧。我带你们参观一下，然后告诉你们放行李的地方。”

她的公寓很小，有些逼仄，但它很温馨舒适。房里的每一个角落都塞有Raven的物品，新的旧的都有。Charles认出了墙上的钟，那是她大学时在宿舍里用的；那副艾菲尔铁塔的印象派画作曾挂在她房间里，后来她上大学时把它也一起带去了。墙上挂满了裱起来的电影海报，有些是商业大片，但大部分都是Charles从没听过的独立电影。咖啡桌上堆满了纸张，Charles靠近时才看清，那都是剧本。

“抱歉，房间很乱，”Raven说，“我本来想在你们来之前收拾好的。”

Erik扫视了一圈：“没关系，我们早有心理准备。”

“嗯，那倒没错。”她从沙发上抓起一堆杂志放在床边的桌上，那上面已经堆满了各种马克杯、纸张、小装饰物、纠缠成一团的耳机，以及一条织到一半的围巾，织针还插在里面。“好了，沙发能坐了。我想Erik可以睡沙发。Charles，我有睡袋，你可以放在地板上。有地毯应该不会太难受。”

光想想接下来几个星期都要睡在地板上，Charles就觉得背痛，但他肯定不会跟Erik抢沙发：“可以。”

“我们可以轮流来，”Erik说，“我睡沙发一晚，下一晚你睡沙发。”

Charles不禁注意到，这个沙发看起来正好够他俩挤着睡，可他觉得Raven不想看到那副画面。她开门时看到他们牵手了吗？还是说她当时忙着拥抱Erik，没注意？对于他们的关系她一个字也没说，所以他猜想她没注意到。或者，也许她故意无视了。

Raven耸耸肩：“随你咯，这事你们两个自己解决。你们饿吗？我可以用微波炉加热点吃的。有剩的比萨、意大利面……”

Erik看了看Charles：“你只要告诉我们厨房在哪就行，我们自己去弄。”

Raven挥了挥手：“我是东道主，告诉我你想吃什么，我就去做。特别花哨的食物除外——你知道我只会用微波炉。”

“我很高兴我们仍有这个共同点。”Charles犹豫地笑了笑。

他们的视线短暂地相交了。Charles想说：对不起，我搞砸了，我是个糟糕的哥哥，我知道。但是那些话紧紧地黏在他的喉咙里，拒绝再往前走。

“我刚买了个慢炖锅，”她终于开口道，“所以，微波炉晚餐时代马上就要结束了。”

“那是一个多么美好的时代。”Erik嘀咕道。

Raven的注意力转向他，不怀好意地笑道：“别说谎——你爱极了我给你做的每一个hot pocket。*”

[hot pocket：一种冷冻速食，面饼皮里包裹着馅料，微波炉加热就能吃]

“那他妈简直是高危食品，我很惊讶我还没死。”

“噢闭嘴吧，你明明爱吃那玩意。你只是在假装你不喜欢。”

Charles跟着他们一路来到厨房，尽量不去羡慕他们的亲密无间。如果一切按计划进行，他就也能和Raven那样开友好、无伤大雅的玩笑了。但是Raven显然和Erik相处得更自在，他很难不去嫉妒。

厨房很小，只能容下两人，Charles只能待在厨房角落里。Erik靠在Raven肩膀上朝冰箱里看，做了个夸张的被恶心到的表情，惹得Raven开怀大笑。她碰到Erik的手肘时，Charles突然想起，他们曾经不仅仅是朋友。

他不确定自己该嫉妒谁，Raven还是Erik。他感到格格不入，浑身难受，他小声说了个借口，逃进浴室。

（别傻了，）他盯着水槽上方镜子里的倒影对自己说，（嫉妒他们中的任何一方都是荒唐的。Erik在和你交往，你要和Raven和好，一切都会好起来的。）

他的倒影就和他的感受一样，一点都没被说服。他叹了口气，往脸上泼了些水，打开门。

Erik就在外面，举着拳头正准备敲门。Charles条件反射地朝他笑了笑，但他表情里的某些东西依然让Erik皱起眉头：“喂，你还好吗？”

“还好，”他望向厨房，“晚餐吃什么？”

“比萨，”Erik碰了碰他的手臂，“你确定你还好吗？你的感觉有些奇怪，我是说这里。”他轻轻敲了敲太阳穴。

“噢，我没意识到……”他的心灵能力习惯在他焦虑不安时寻找熟悉的、能让他放松的意识。他并不是有意在没有任何预警的前提下擦过Erik的意识。

“没关系，”Erik柔声道，“我说过，我喜欢你在我意识里，不是吗？”

Charles觉得，他永远都不会习惯Erik对他的能力坦然接受的态度，这像极了一场他迟早要醒来的美梦，但他现在会尽力享受它。他微微一笑，牵过Erik的手，轻轻捏了捏。（谢谢你。）

这不是他们第一次在脑内交谈，但是当Erik回复时，他依然感到兴奋。（你待会儿告诉我发生了什么？）

每一个单词都十分清晰，肯定是他从Emma那儿学来的。这让他和Erik的交流容易许多，他不需翻阅最近的记忆和感受来搜索上下文。Charles又捏了捏Erik的手。（没什么，真的，就是紧张而已。）

Erik好好地打量了他一会儿，接着他回捏了Charles的手。（我会和你在一起。）

Charles想说：可你是Raven最好的朋友，你应该是她的精神支柱。但这不是挑边站，至少这不应该是挑边站。Charles绝不想要Erik在他和Raven中选一个。如果他毁了Erik和Raven的友谊，他永远都不会原谅自己。

他只说了句（谢谢），并犹豫了一下是否要冒险给他一个吻。但是紧接着，Raven从厨房里探出头来：“比萨热好了！你们在哪？”

Charles抽回手，戴上一副微笑，走在前面，回到厨房：“嗯，真香。”

“对，我是加热比萨的专家，”Raven递给他一盘比萨，接着越过他的肩膀将另一盘递给Erik，“你要加奶酪吗？胡椒？蒜酱？我这里还有剩……”她在抽屉里翻找了一会儿，拿出一小盒蒜酱。“给你，”她把它放在Charles的盘子上，“我知道你喜欢这破玩意。”

她不喜欢在比萨上加蒜酱。Charles咧嘴一笑：“一个女人的破玩意是另一个男人的宝物。”

Raven抱怨道：“天啊，你也太老土了吧！我都忘了你有多老土。”但是她说这话时脸上挂着微笑，Charles胸口的郁结也松开了一点。

他们吃完比萨，Raven建议看电影，不过说实话，长途驾驶让Charles疲惫不堪，他能感觉到Erik也快到极限了。于是Raven为Charles拿出睡袋，再给两人拿来毯子和枕头。她给沙发铺上床单，放上毯子和枕头，Charles和Erik把咖啡桌挪到一边，给睡袋腾出空间。地毯已经磨损，但至少比硬木地板要舒服。

“我今晚可以睡地上。”Erik说。

Charles摇了摇头：“今天大部分时间都是你开车，你应该睡沙发。”

Erik都没怎么抗议，证明了他有多累。他们轮流去浴室洗漱，然后在各自的床上安顿下来。Charles摘下眼镜，放在旁边的咖啡桌上。Raven打着哈欠向他们道了晚安，接着关了灯。

接下来的几分钟，Charles盯着吊扇，叶片的宽影子在黑暗中慵懒地旋转。一些思绪在他脑中以同样的方式旋转着。他在Raven的公寓里，她在隔壁房间睡觉，这是两年来他们最靠近的一次——身体上和心理上。这真的发生了。

有人碰了碰他的手臂，他转了个身。Erik垂下手，手指搭在Charles的小臂上。（你感到……开心？）

（充满希望，）Charles说，（我想。）他握住了一会儿Erik的手，然后松开，闭上眼睛。（晚安，Erik。）

Erik将手指留在原处，只是轻轻擦过Charles的皮肤。（晚安，Charles）


	6. Chapter 6

天刚破晓，Raven就起床了。虽然她尽力放轻脚步以免吵醒他们，Erik还是醒了，因为他的睡眠向来很浅。他能感觉到Raven在她房间里走动——从他认识她起，她就一直戴耳环，而她的耳环几乎都是金属的，很容易被他感知到。

Erik打了个哈欠，转过身低头看着Charles：他的嘴巴微微张开，睡袋的下半部分在他双腿间纠成一团，枕头在他脸上留下折痕。看见他让Erik心里悄然升起一股喜爱，他开始习惯这种感觉了。

Raven的卧室门打开，发出轻微的吱吱声。Charles动了动身子，眉头皱起，但没有醒过来。Erik抑制住想用拇指抚平他眉间皱褶的冲动，把毯子推到一边，坐起身来。

Raven停下脚步，轻声说：“你醒了。”

他滑下沙发，小心地绕过Charles，和她一起走进厨房：“你起得真早。”

“我要彩排到两点，”她给水壶装满水，放到炉子上，“你们在那之前可以自由行动。你们可以去市中心。如果你们想找地方吃午餐，我可以推荐。离这里五个街区远的地方有家不错的犹太餐馆。”

“听起来不错。”

“我待会把地址发给你。”Raven从橱柜里取出一包速溶咖啡，漫不经心地晃了晃。过了一会儿，她压低声音说：“你和Charles一起出去玩没问题吧？”

“我们活着完成了一次公路旅行，不是吗？”

“是，但那差不多是强迫你们在一起。现在你们到这儿了，你就没 **必要** 在一起了。”

她的声音里有一丝询问，令Erik明白了她真正想问的问题。“我们相处得不错。”他平静地说。

Raven仔细观察了他的表情一会儿，接着皱起眉，说：“有没有过……我是说……你们两个……”

“你说过，如果发生了什么，你不想听。”

“是，”Raven的声音透着一丝恼怒，“但是我想 **知道** ，总的来说，有还是没有？”

“有。”

这显然不是她所期待的答案。她目瞪口呆地看着他，过了半响，她闭上嘴，又张开：“ **Erik**!”

“怎么了？”

“我不知道怎么了！”她勉强压低声音，“我是说，我哥和我最好的朋友睡了，我该有什么反应？或者——你们还在睡？这事还在继续吗？”

“也许吧，”水壶发出口哨声，Erik从水槽旁边的橱柜里取出两个马克杯，“我喜欢他。”

当Erik意识到她过于震惊时，他轻轻挥手，用能力抬起水壶，关掉炉子。他从她手里拿走速溶咖啡，撕开包装，倒进她的杯子里，然后从橱柜里再拿了一包咖啡。

Raven看着他加水、搅拌咖啡，问道：“那么……你们……只是玩玩吗？还是说……”

“我们打算看看会发展到哪一步。”他递给她一个杯子。她接过后，他靠在料理台上，仔细打量她。她看上去……很吃惊，那是当然的，也许还有些困惑，但没有生气。“我知道，这有些……出乎意料。”他小心翼翼地说。

Raven哼了一声：“说得真对。”她喝了几口咖啡，脸上的红晕逐渐变回她通常的深蓝色。她看他的眼神也从询问变成了若有所思。“我是说，我希望你们能相处融洽，但我没想到……然后那天晚上你打电话给我，告诉我你对他有意思，所以这事也不算完全的意料之外，但是，而且……”她低头盯着咖啡，手指沿着杯子边缘画圈。过了一会儿，她嘀咕道：“这不会改变我们的关系，对吧？”

Erik记得那晚她在电话里的反应有多激烈，她指责Charles抢走了Erik。这个想法很荒谬，但Erik知道，如果他不把这个想法当回事，Raven会讨厌他的。

“不，不会，”他轻声说，“不管我和Charles之间发生了什么，都不会改变你是我最好的朋友的事实。”

Raven咬着她的下唇。Erik第一次注意到，她和Charles在思考或紧张时都会这样做。

“你现在这么说，但是……”她叹了口气，“你瞧，我不是要你……和他分手还是怎样。如果你开心，那我也开心。只是，我需要一点时间来适应。”

“当然。”

“哎，”她揉了揉眼睛，“我还要需要跟Charles谈谈。我甚至都不知道我想跟他说什么。我还在生他的气，但我也想他，我想让他回来。但是我觉得 **不** 对他生气就意味着……我让步了……之类的。但我没让步。”

“这不叫原谅。”

“我知道，这很蠢。而且不管怎样，他是来道歉的，所以，他才是那个让步的人。”

“这依然不叫原谅。”Erik挖苦道。

“说得好像你是专家一样！”

这倒是真的——他很少原谅别人，即使是最轻微的冒犯。然而，给出建议比遵循建议更为容易，分析Raven的问题也比自省要容易得多。他这点自知之明还是有的。

“我可能不是专家，”Erik说，“但是我知道，如果你继续记仇，你依然无法解决这个问题。”

Raven再次咬住嘴唇，研究她的咖啡。过了一会儿，她叹了口气，说：“有时，你比你看上去更聪明。”

“闭嘴。”Erik低吼一声，踹了她一脚。

她笑着倒掉剩下的咖啡，把杯子放进水槽。“好了，我要走了。我下午会回家，到时候我们可以一起吃晚餐或干些别的，”接着她狠狠地瞪着他，“看在老天份上，别在我沙发上做爱。”

Erik不怀好意地笑道：“我可不能保证。”

“靠！”

她扇了一下他的手臂，从料理台上拿起钥匙，朝门口走去。她走了之后，Erik回到客厅，发现Charles还在睡——或者看上去还在睡，Erik刚在沙发上坐下，Charles就睁开了眼睛。

“你醒了多久了？”Erik问道。

“几分钟。”

“我们的谈话，你听到了多少？”

“大部分，”Charles承认，“厨房不远，你知道，声音会传播。”

Erik拍拍身边的座位：“到这儿来。”

Charles掀开毯子，从睡袋里爬出来，坐上沙发，在Erik身边蜷缩起身子：“所以她现在知道我们的事了。”

“对。”

“她似乎还能接受，大部分，”Charles做了个鬼脸，“不管怎样，她的反应还算不错。我很高兴她知道了，我可不想整个夏天都躲躲藏藏的。”

“可能不是个好主意。”Erik赞同道。他不想对Raven有所隐瞒，她有权知道。

Charles心不在焉地抚摸着Erik的大腿：“我想在她回来后跟她谈谈，好跟她尽快和解，可是如果情况变得更坏，我不希望影响到她今晚的表现。”

“那就明天谈。”

“好吧，明天，”Charles叹了口气，“我觉得我又要说错话。”

“来吧，我们先吃早饭，再好好想想怎么说。”

一提到早饭，Charles顿时振作起来，急忙换好衣服。在Charles刷牙时，Erik换掉睡衣，梳理头发。像这样和Charles共用浴室，有种舒适的日常感。由于他们要在这里住上一段时间，他们会有很多这样的早晨。这让Erik开心不已。

Charles在手机上搜索了一下，找到一家评价不错的小餐馆，离这里只有几个街区远。外面天气晴朗、温暖宜人，于是他们决定不开车，走路过去。Charles试探性地把手滑进Erik的掌中，后者将两人的手指牢牢地扣在一起。Charles心中洋溢的喜悦使得两人的脚步微微弹跳起来。

餐馆里人很多，但是服务生也多，所以他们没等多久。食物分量充足，令Charles很开心，他吞下一整盘煎饼、鸡蛋、培根、松饼和肉汁、燕麦片，以及一碗玉米粥。他们边吃边讨论Charles明天该怎么说。

在Erik看来，这真的不难。Charles只需为他出口伤人道歉，再保证他以后会支持Raven就行了。就这么简单。

“没错， **听起来** 很简单，”Charles叹气道，“可它 **真的** 有那么简单吗？”

“只要说对不起就行，”Erik说，“我保证，这就是她想听到的。”

“可是——”

“你想太多了。”

“我知道，但这并不能阻止我想太多，”Charles皱着眉喝了口茶，“我们今晚应该给她送花，还有一张卡片。”

Erik点点头：“她会喜欢的。”他上次看她演出时就给她送了花，她很高兴。那让她觉得自己成为了一个真正的演员，尽管她演的只是个小角色。

“也许……”Charles若有所思地哼了一声，“我在想，整个夏天都打扰Raven恐怕不太好。我可能会在这里随便租个地方，”他歪着头看着Erik，“或许，你想和我一起住？”

“你只是不想再睡地板了。”Erik打趣道。

Charles笑道：“那不是我想找其他地方住的主要原因，不过，我承认那的确是原因之一。我会找一个有床的地方。”他停顿了一下，抬起一根眉头，问道：“两张床？”

“一张床就够了。”Erik说。Charles温暖的喜悦与期待涌进他的意识里。

“但是，”片刻后，他补充道，“我应该先在Raven那里住上一小段时间。至少等她习惯我们交往。”

“对，”Charles苦笑着说，“我不想让她觉得我把你抢走了。”

“对。不过她可能会希望我早点搬走，她喜欢一个人住。”

“嗯，我能肯定，当我们不烦她时，她会松一口气的。”

他们结账后在市里逛了很久。洛杉矶人很多，但不至于令人窒息。不过Erik能感觉到，再过不久，天气就会热得让人难以忍受。他们去了几家纪念品商店，Charles在里面逛了逛，又去了几个Charles特别感兴趣的旅游景点。然后，他们去了Raven推荐的地方吃午餐，接着回到公寓。

Erik锁上身后的门，Charles打了个哈欠：“你觉得小睡一会儿怎样？”

“我不困，但我不会阻止你。”

“嗯，好吧。”Charles说。Erik刚坐到沙发上，他就立即把头枕在Erik腿上。还不到一分钟，他就在Erik的大腿上打起鼾来，眼镜歪歪扭扭地贴在脸上。Erik轻轻帮他取下眼镜放到一边，接着用能力打开电视，调低音量，开始换台找有趣的节目。

大约一个小时后，Raven看到了这幅画面：Charles睡得正香，Erik边看《法律与秩序》重播边用手指梳理Charles的头发。Erik感觉到Raven在附近时停下了动作，但他没有移动。不一会儿，门打开了，她几乎立刻看到了他们。

有那么一会儿，她就那么呆呆地站在门口。接着，她哼了一声，轻声说：“虽然我不想承认，但你俩真可爱。”

Erik咧嘴笑道：“彩排怎么样？”

“很长，唉。”她踢掉鞋子，放下包，走到沙发后面，俯下身，说：“几个小时后我还得回去做些最后准备，所以在演出结束后我才会见到你们。不过我有你们的门票。”她递给他一个白色信封。

“谢了，”他低头瞄了Charles一眼，“看来我们这会儿哪也去不了。”

Raven叹了口气：“他睡起来跟死了似的。好吧，你在这别动，我去做爆米花，我们可以看电影，或者煲剧看《法律与秩序》。”她笑着直起身：“哎，我真怀念我们的煲剧时光。”

 Erik展露笑容。他们真的有很久没有一起玩了：“我也是。”


	7. Chapter 7

Charles本希望能在演出开始前祝Raven好运，可是等他终于醒来时，她又走了。他给她发了条短信，希望她能在登台前看到它。

他们为观看演出打扮了一番，Charles穿着灰色休闲裤与白色西装衬衫；Erik则换上黑色休闲裤和蓝色开衫衬衫，那身衣服非常合身，衬出他修长的身躯和细腰，让Charles几乎看成了斗鸡眼。他的吸引力几乎有毁灭性，要有极大的忍耐力才能不马上跳到他身上，扒光他。

“喜欢你看到的吗？”Erik发现Charles在盯着看时，得意地问。

Charles呻吟道：“你太他妈的辣了，我不知道我能不能控制住自己。”

“我相信你能找到控制自己的方法。”Erik平静地说。

Charles在浴室镜子前待了几分钟，为是否要戴隐形眼镜犹豫不决。最后Erik说：“戴上你那该死的眼睛，你戴眼镜的样子好看极了。”于是Charles放弃抵抗。

他们在去剧院的路上买了花和巧克力，还有一张签有两人名字的卡片。尽管他们提前到了，他们还是用了很长时间才找到停车位，到快开幕时才坐到座位上。灯光暗下时，Charles激动地捏了捏Erik的手。

他在网上看过这部剧的大纲，觉得故事的前提略为乏味，但等他看到真正的演出时，发现这部剧远比他想象的要好。他笑了，他哭了，当恋人们最终亲吻时，他紧紧抓住Erik的手，而每次Raven登场，都让他惊叹得无法动弹。她的表演艳惊四座：每当场景需要新角色时，她就变换形态，把每个角色的个性都演得完美，令人眼花缭乱。Charles敢打赌，大多数观众甚至没注意到那些角色都是由同一人扮演的，但他知道那是Raven，即使她变成不同的样子，他总能发现她。

幕布落下时，剧院里充满了欢声笑语，最终幕的胜利让人心满意足。观众的兴奋几乎让Charles有了醉意，演员出来鞠躬时，观众席上响起雷鸣般的掌声，令Charles稍稍摇晃进Erik怀中。

“你还好吗？”Erik伸出手臂搂住他，问道。

“还好，”Charles微微笑，“大家都喜欢它，感情有些太强烈了。”

Erik收紧了手臂，稳住他。当Raven出来时，他们比周围的人更大声地鼓掌欢呼，等演员们再次回到后台时，Charles的喉咙都嘶哑了。

Raven给他们的门票包括了后台通行证，所以他们可以去后台她的更衣室。她看见他们时立即展露笑容，一路蹦跳着跑来：“怎样？”

“你太棒了。”Erik说。

“我认为你很出色。”Charles真心地说。接着，他吃惊地发现，自己开始哽咽起来。他擦了擦泪湿的眼睛，说：“抱歉，我只是……我真的为你感到自豪。”

Raven盯着他看了一会儿，接着抓住他的手臂，对Erik说：“你在这里等一下。”

她拉着Charles穿过另一扇门，走进一个装满表演服装的衣帽间。她关上门，松开他，接着转身面对他：“我们需要谈谈。”

Charles意识到，就是现在。他忽然感到一阵恐惧与紧张。他小心翼翼地藏好自己的情绪，站直身子，说：“对，我们需要。”然后，在她开口之前，他说：“我很抱歉，我很久以前就该道歉了。对不起，我如此轻视你的梦想，还说你永远不会成功。我说的话很愚蠢、很残忍。我希望你留在大学完成学位，但是……那是我想要的，而不是你想要的。我本应清楚这点。”

Raven张开嘴，接着缓缓合上。过了一会儿，她抬眼望着天花板，吐出一丝急促、不稳的气息。他过了一会儿才意识到，她是在强忍着不哭。

“你知道，我等这话等了多久吗？”最后，她问道。

“太久了，大概。”他懊恼地说。

“是啊，”她眼里噙着泪水，笑着说，“但你终于说了。”

“从现在起，”Charles说，“不管你想做什么，我都会百分百地支持你，我保证。我会出现在你的每一个首映式上。我会买下你演出的所有门票，所以你的门票永远都会销售一空。我会——”

“别这么夸张，”她笑着说，“正常点就行，拜托。”

Charles试探着回以一笑：“好的，我可以正常一点。”他停顿了一下，试着去想他有没有遗漏的地方，还有没有他应该说的话。但他什么也没想到。他唯一能想到的下一句话是：“那，你原谅我了吗？”

Raven仔细地打量了他好一会儿，接着叹了口气：“是的，原谅你了。”

他不确定是谁主动的，但不久后，他们紧紧地拥抱在一起。Charles闭上眼睛，她再次离他如此之近，他们再次如此亲密，让他高兴不已。直到此刻，直到她回到他身边，他才意识到他有多想念她。

最终，Raven轻轻推开他，擦着眼睛说：“我们该在他们派人找我们之前回去。”

“对。”

可是，当他伸手准备开门时，她开口道：“等等。听着……我也应该道歉。”

他惊讶地转头看着她：“为什么？”

“要求你封闭自己的能力，还要你就这样接受这点，”她的视线下移了一会儿，接着上移，再次坚定地看着他的眼睛，“老实说，你在我脑袋里让我感到有些不安，我还得克服这点。但是我不应该要你在我身边屏蔽能力，我知道这不是你的自然状态。只是……给我一些时间来适应，好吗？还有别……别看得太深。”

Charles茫然地盯着她。即使是在他最疯狂的梦里，他也不曾想象过她会这么说。“是不是……Erik说了什么？”

她点点头：“早些时候，在你睡觉的时候我们聊了会儿。他让我意识到我……不讲道理，我想。”她闷闷不乐地说：“总之，你不必在我身边屏蔽能力。但就像我说的那样，只能看表面意识，好吗？别看得太深。”

“我几乎不会看到任何东西的，”他立即答应道，“除非我用力才会看到，但我保证，我不会用力看的。”只要能再次感受到她的整体意识便能让他如释重负。这就会和从前一样。

Raven笑道：“我们只花了两年就结束了一场争吵。”

Charles回以一笑。他感觉轻飘飘的，他很惊讶自己还没飘起来：“我们尽量别再这样了。”

“再也不会。”她笑着再次拥抱他。

他们从衣帽间里出来时，Erik打量着二人的表情，开心地说：“我猜事情进行得很顺利。”

Charles眉开眼笑地对他说：“没错。”

“Charles现在不在我的屎名单上了，”Raven咧嘴笑道，“他再次被邀请和我一起过感恩节和圣诞节以及所有其他的节日。”

“谢天谢地，”Erik说，“要是我整个夏天都得看着你俩拌嘴——”

“我们才不‘拌嘴’。”Charles抗议道。

“——那我至少得杀掉你们其中一个。现在我就不用因为杀人而感到良心不安了。”

“跟我说实话，”Raven说，“你会先杀了Charles，不是吗？”

Erik在他俩之间来回扫视：“嗯……”

她打了一下他的胳膊：“这个问题还要想吗！”

“你说得对，”Erik嘀咕道，“我怎么可能先杀你？你的性格如此迷人。”

这让所有人都笑了起来。等他们安静下来后，Charles将花和卡片送给Raven，Erik把巧克力递给她。Raven开心地收下礼物，紧紧拥抱二人。

“我去拿我的随身物品，”她说，“然后我们可以去庆功会。”她正准备转身离开，然后停下来：“喂，Charles？”

“嗯？”

她笑嘻嘻地说：“我忘了你戴眼镜的样子有多呆。”

一个星期前——该死，甚至是三天前——这会让他感到刺痛。但是Charles现在可不会感到被冒犯或不安。“我看上去很可爱，谢谢你啊！”他在她身后喊道。

“的确。”Erik低声说，他的手亲昵地搭在Charles的后腰上。

Charles朝他咧嘴一笑，轻声道：“反正你是我唯一想留下好印象的人。”

他没漏掉Erik脑海中闪现的充斥着占有欲的快感。“很好。”

Raven拿到了她的随身物品后，带着他们出了剧院后门，要他们跟着她。Erik的手扶着Charles的背，引导着后者回到车上。Charles在上车前悄悄给了他一个蜻蜓点水般的吻，令Erik展颜微笑。

“你很开心。”Erik驶出停车位。

“我……”Charles笑了笑，真的没有比这更合适的词了，“是啊，我很开心。”

Erik将二人的手指扣在一起，捏了捏：“很好。”

Charles毫不怀疑他和Raven会再次发生冲突，可能不久后就会发生冲突，但他觉得他们的关系已过了一个关键点。他们和好过一次，他们可以在有需要时再次和好。

他不知道他们要在这个夏天剩下的时间里做什么。他没有安排，Erik没有安排，而据他所知，Raven除了演出以外也没有安排。但这种不确定性并没有让他感到烦恼。他将与他最喜欢的两个人在一起——接下来会发生什么并不重要。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 趁着春节终于把这篇完结了！就当给大家拜年咯～


End file.
